Kid Fleet
by queenpearl
Summary: A series inspired by Thomas and TUGS comes the story of Cunard's modern fleet. It follows the story of MS Queen Elizabeth (QE3) from a cheeky youngling to a wise adult. Ch17: The tugs disappear from Southampton and their absence causes chaos!
1. Season 1 Episodes

The series is about Cunard Line's modern fleet consisting of RMS Queen Mary 2. MS Queen Victoria and MS Queen Elizabeth. It mostly focuses on MS Queen Elizabeth, the youngest of the three. Various other characters such as RMS Queen Mary and RMS Queen Elizabeth 2 appear throughout the series. A special appearance is made by Oasis of the Seas, portrayed as the main antagonist.

 **List of Episodes:  
**  
 **1\. Welcome to Southampton-** The newly christened MS Queen Elizabeth is welcomed into the Cunard fleet.

 **2\. Games-** A game of tag quickly becomes a life and death situation for Queen Elizabeth and Queen Victoria as the latter gets critically injured.

 **3\. To the Races-** Having been told of Cunard Line's rich history with the Blue Riband by Queen Mary 2, Queen Elizabeth goes on a dangerous crash diet to lighten her load.

 **4\. All Hands to Dubai-** Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth enjoy themselves a bit too much in the bustling city of Dubai.  
 _First Appearance(s):_ RMS Queen Elizabeth 2

 **5\. Party Time!-** Queen Victoria is in charge of setting up a banquet for the Commodore as he comes to visit.  
 _First Appearance(s):_ The Commodore  
 _Last Appearance(s):_ The Commodore

 **6\. Liz in Charge-** With Queen Mary on a voyage to New York, Queen Elizabeth is left in command back in Southampton.

 **7\. All Hands on Deck!-** With a big storm about to strike New York, the Kid Fleet must hunker down but Queen Elizabeth goes missing. It's up to her fleetmates to find her, before the storm strikes.

 **8\. Ship Down~ Part 1-** Queen Elizabeth 2 comes down with a mysterious respiratory virus and it's up to Queen Mary to save her.

 **9\. Ship Down~ Part 2-** Continuation of the previous episode. Queen Mary goes on the investigative trail after learning the virus was implanted.

 **10\. Scottish Pride:** Queen Elizabeth is caught in an argument between Queen Victoria and Oasis of the Seas  
 _First Appearance(s):_ Oasis of the Seas

 **11\. The Visitor:** A new ship arrives in Southampton but not all is what it seems.

 **12\. Family Name:** Queen Elizabeth wants to know why all modern Cunard ships are named after Queens of England.


	2. Season 2 Episodes

**Season 2 List of Episodes**

 **1\. The Tugs Take Charge-** When the tugboats decide they know better than the liners, they start bossing ships around, causing several accidents. It's up to the Kid Fleet to set things right.

 **2\. Sugar Rush-** Queen Victoria accidentally eats a load of sugar in a food mix up.

 **3\. Late Night-** When Queen Elizabeth starts being lazy in her voyages, Queen Mary dares her to stay up for at least 24 hours.

 **4\. Challenge Accepted-** When Oasis of the Seas challenges Queen Elizabeth to a race, she accepts.

 **5\. When Things go Awry-** Continuing from "Challenge Accepted", Queen Elizabeth and Oasis of the Seas are trapped in a sea cave. With the tide coming in they must find a way out or drown.

 **6\. Wise Old Warrior-** Queen Mary 2 goes to visit her mother, Queen Mary in Long Beach.  
 _First Appearance(s):_ RMS Queen Mary

 **7\. Halloween-** Things get spooky in Southampton as the fleet prepares for its annual Halloween party.

 **8\. Where the Wind Blows-** Queen Elizabeth wants to know what it's like to be a sailboat. HMS Warrior is quite happy to help her out.  
 _First Appearance(s):_ HMS Warrior  
 _Last Appearance(s):_ HMS Warrior

 **9\. This Means War-** When Queen Victoria gets pranked by Oasis, things quickly get out of hand.

 **10\. MIA-** When Queen Mary goes missing, Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth go searching for her.

 **11\. A Meeting with the Ancients-** As Christmas approaches, Queen Elizabeth is told of her ancestors, the Ancients.  
 _First Appearance(s):_ RMS Mauretania, RMS Olympic

 **12\. Fun in the Ice-** While traveling through a patch of sea ice, Queen Elizabeth tries to engage Queen Mary in some fun.  
 **Note:** Titanic appears in this episode via a brief flashback from Queen Mary.

 **13\. Happy New Year!-** With the 31st of December rapidly approaching, the fleet gears up for a huge party. But Queen Elizabeth 2 feels left out. MS Queen Elizabeth is determined to cheer her up somehow!


	3. Season 3 Episodes

**1\. Tan-** Queen Victoria's convinced she can get a tan so she lies in the sun for long hours at a time, causing her hull to get very hot!

 **2\. Reminiscence-** Queen Mary 2 is feeling down as she reminisces about the older days.  
 **Note:** This episode shows a flashback of Queen Elizabeth 2's much publicized final departure from Southampton.

 **3\. Stuck in the Mud-** Queen Elizabeth goes playing in the shallows only to find herself grounded.

 **4\. Graveyard-** While in the Clyde for an overhaul, Queen Elizabeth stumbles upon the shipbreaker's yard in Scotland.  
 _Last Appearance(s):_ RMS Mauretania, RMS Olympic

 **5\. Babysitting-** Queen Elizabeth is charged with 3 shilings but the babies prove to be more of a hassle than she thought.

 **6\. Buns in the Boilers-** Queen Victoria learns she is pregnant.

 **7\. Here Comes the Navy!-** When the Royal Navy holds a big demonstration, Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth sneak in for a closer look.

 **8\. Double Shifts-** As Queen Victoria's pregnancy advances, Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth are forced to take on her shifts as well as their own.

 **9\. Silent Spies:** After being spooked by a submarine, Queen Elizabeth remains frightened of them. It's up to Queen Mary and Queen Victoria to help her get over her fear.

 **10\. Bossy Screws-** Oasis of the Seas arrives to help with the workload as related to in "Double Shifts". Things quickly get out of hand though when Oasis starts being bossy and rude to the other ships, causing problems in the harbor.

 **11\. Puberty-** Queen Elizabeth has been feeling odd lately and she doesn't understand why. Queen Mary offers her some advice which shocks the young liner.

 **12\. Triplets-** Queen Victoria goes into labor, leaving Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth at the mercy of the hospital ships as they wait impatiently.  
 _First Appearance(s):_ RMS King George, RMS Oceanic, and RMS Britannia


	4. Season 4 Episodes

**Season 4 Episodes**

 **1\. A Great Gathering-** With the Kid Fleet gathered in New York Harbor, mischief occurs.

 **2\. An Ugly Truth-** After learning she has cancer, Queen Mary secretly goes in for treatment behind her fleetmate's backs.

 **3\. Being a Kid-** After embarrassing Queen Victoria and causing the older liner to scold her, Queen Elizabeth goes to Dubai to seek advice on how to grow up.

 **4\. Personal Best-** After setting a new personal best on an Atlantic crossing, Queen Elizabeth let's her new found fame go to her head.

 **5\. Judicial Review-** After being accused of foul play, Queen Elizabeth faces up to 2 years in drydock (jail) if found guilty.

 **6\. Radiation-** As Queen Mary struggles to hide her cancer, her fleetmate's notice something is wrong and are determined to find out the truth, whether she likes it or not.

 **7\. Freedom Fighter-** When Queen Elizabeth learns how the first Queen Elizabeth died, she tries to get on a campaign trail to convince people to change their current methods of ship handling. However this puts her in danger as several scrapping companies are determined to shut her up by whatever means necessary.

 **8\. Dante's Prayer-** When Queen Mary learns she has to go in for an emergency surgery to remove the growing tumor, she runs away, intending to die alone. Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth are not having it, and go after her.

 **9\. Royal Rendezvous Part 1-** As the fleet prepares for a huge gathering in Dubai, Queen Mary is left alone in Long Beach. Feeling sorry for her aunt, Queen Elizabeth makes plans to bring the party to her.

 **10\. Royal Rendezvous Part 2-** Queen Elizabeth's determination to help her aunt results in disaster. Sent away by an angry Queen Mary and Queen Victoria, Queen Elizabeth sails to Long Beach on her own.

 **11\. Royal Rendezvous Part 3-** Queen Mary and Queen Victoria celebrate with Queen Elizabeth 2 in Dubai. The older liner notices Queen Elizabeth's absence and inquires about it, forcing the two other ships to admit their actions. Sending them off with a promise that she'll be fine, Queen Mary 2 and Queen Victoria joined Queen Elizabeth and Queen Mary in Long Beach where they have their own huge celebration. During the celebrations Queen Elizabeth asks Queen Mary what she will do about her upcoming surgery. (Dante's Prayer) to which Queen Mary replies "I don't know." Queen Elizabeth promises to go with her and the two rejoin the celebrations.


	5. S1E1: Welcome to Southampton

Great excitement surrounded everyone in Scotland that day. At 09:00, Queen Victoria was joined by Queen Elizabeth. By noon, a forest of funnels crowded the narrow river channel, making the tugs nerves as they had to pull the massive hull of the new multi-million dollar liner through the chaos to the drydock without damaging her. The name of this new ship, long kept secret, would be announced approximately 5 minutes from now.

The red flare signaled 1 minute to launch and a flag was raised to warn river traffic of the impending launch. At 12:05 pm on January 5, 2010 the ship was launched.

Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II proclaimed proudly for all to hear "I name this ship Queen Elizabeth. May god bless her and all who sail in her."

Next to Queen Victoria, Cunard Line's flagship Queen Mary 2 gasped. She recalled a day, 6 years ago, when another Elizabeth attended her launching ceremony.

Watching the new ships' hull slide into the water, bright green eyes dancing about n excitement, Queen Mary wondered _"was this how Liz felt, seeing my launching?"_

She swallowed back the lump in her throat that always came whenever she thought about her mentor. Instead she focused on the feeling of pride that was welling up in her chest.

 _"Don't blow it Queen Mary. Don't embarrass the fleet by crying. You're a big girl now."_ She chided herself.

Once things had settled down, Queen Mary approached the new Queen Elizabeth, Queen Victoria at her side. When the new ship looked at her, Queen Mary's heart leapt into her chest. This new ship looked so much like her mentor, she even had her eyes. Tears came to Queen Mary's eyes and she firmly blinked them back. The harsh thoughts ran through her mind before she could stop them. _"She's a fake, an imitation. She doesn't deserve the name."_ Queen Mary stopped herself then and there. Liz had taught her not to judge and so not judge she would. She backed off and Queen Victoria shot her a look. Queen Mary ignored it and let her younger sister take the lead.

Queen Elizabeth inquired about Queen Mary's behavior which Queen Mary couldn't decide whether to growl or smile over. But Queen Victoria assured their new fleetmate that everything was fine, explaining briefly that Queen Mary was a leader in training and could sometimes be overwhelmed. Queen Elizabeth seemed concerned but accepted Queen Victoria's words. After all, she was new here. How could she know better? A plan began to form in her mind at how to make Queen Mary feel better. Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Something you're thinking about?" Queen Victoria's voice snapped the young ship from her thoughts.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Because my eyes do the same thing, according to Queen Mary anyway." A chuckle escaped the elder ship. "So what are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I want to help Queen Mary. I never liked seeing sad faces." Queen Elizabeth confessed.

"Don't you worry about Queen Mary. You have enough events coming up anyway. I'll talk to her though if that soothes you. She should know better than to show her feelings so clearly like that, especially to a new fleetmate."

Queen Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." She began, hoping to spare her leader any trouble.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Queen Victoria replied sternly.

"Queen Mary was in the wrong and she knew it. Why do you think she hightailed it out of here so fast?"

Queen Elizabeth had no answer, silently conceding the elder ship was right. Still, she wished she could help.

...

The next morning, Queen Elizabeth woke to the tugs playing in the river. With no big ship to haul around for some time, they were enjoying themselves. Huffing in annoyance, she curled up against the hard drydock wall. Not the most comfortable place in the world, but it would have to do.

As it turned out, Queen Elizabeth couldn't catch another wink of sleep. Sighing, she gave up after 30 minutes of fruitless trying and straightened up in her cradle as best she could. The tugs and men had been extra careful pulling her in here and she rested nicely, if not a bit too snugly, in it.

As the men arrived and assumed their assigned duties, Queen Elizabeth watched their work, fascinated. She always enjoyed seeing the men bring new life into her. It had felt weird having her hull plates drilled into her on the slipway but now with all the wood decor and furnishing taking place, it felt heavenly. For the first time in her young life, Queen Elizabeth was beginning to feel like a true ship. A true ship who was willing to help ease her fleetmate's discomfort, whatever it was. She just had to figure out how.

She was commissioned within the next year and sent to Southampton, Cunard Line's homeport and base of operations. Queen Victoria was there, waiting for her.

"Welcome to Southampton." She greeted.

Queen Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." She looked around, admiring the hussle and bussle of the big port. "Busy." She commented.

Queen Victoria chuckled. "You should see it in the summer." She said. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

Queen Elizabeth nodded and the two set off. "Where's Queen Mary?" She asked, halfway into it.

"On a voyage off Havana." Queen Victoria replied. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I was just hoping..."

"I know, you're worried. If it helps, I'll help you set something up for when she gets back." Queen Victoria said.

"Really?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"For you, of course." Queen Victoria replied.

She laughed as Queen Elizabeth glomped her.

When Queen Mary 2 came back she found the Cunard docks freshly polished and washed, red and gold ribbons adorning them.

"Is this for you?" She asked Queen Elizabeth, knowing the young ships' maiden voyage was coming up. Fanfare was expected.

To her surprise, Queen Elizabeth shook her head. "It's for you." She replied.

"Me?" Queen Mary repeated surprised.

"You've been down lately. I wanted to help." Queen Elizabeth shifted, looking a bit embarrassed. She was surprised when Queen Mary nuzzled her.

"You didn't have to do that." The older ship murmured, secretly touched.

"You needed it." Queen Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you." The older ship murmured.

Queen Elizabeth gave her a sweet, shy smile. She was so sweet, so innocent, it warmed Queen Mary's heart. She was reminded of a time that seemed a lifetime ago but was really only a few years when she was Queen Elizabeth's age.

"You're lucky kiddo." She said.

"Lucky how?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"Lucky to be young." Queen Mary replied.

"You mean lucky to lack responsibility?" Queen Elizabeth suggested shrewdly.

Queen Mary sighed and nodded. "You're more observant than I gave you credit for." She murmured.

"I wouldn't say anything to anyone that you didn't want shared." Queen Elizabeth assured.

"Thank you." Queen Mary said again.

"Isn't that sweet!" said Queen Victoria as she sailed in.

Queen Mary sighed. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"Yeah I do!" Queen Victoria replied. "Here you have a new fleetmate who's only concern is for those around her. I know you trust me, learn to trust her. She might be better for you than me."

Queen Mary sighed and slowly turned back to Queen Elizabeth. The young ships' eyes had pure concern. Concern for her. The eldest ship sighed. "Alright." She agreed. "Aright, have it your way." To Queen Elizabeth she said "Welcome to the fleet, kid."

"Thank you." Queen Elizabeth murmured.

Queen Mary smiled, the first genuine smile the younger ship had seen. It reached her gold eyes, lighting them with a spark that Queen Victoria hadn't seen in a while.

"I knew you were still in there somewhere." She chuckled.

Queen Mary nudged her playfully. "I owe you kiddo. Both of you."

"We're all kiddos." Queen Elizabeth cut in. "You're six." She nodded to Queen Mary. "You're four." She added to Queen Victoria. "And I'm a newborn."

"We're the Kid Fleet." Queen Victoria said.

"I vote for Kid Musketeers." Queen Mary put in.

"Kid Fleet." Queen Elizabeth said."2-1. Sorry Mary."

Queen Mary shrugged. "Kid Fleet is is!" She said, slapping a wire across Queen Victoria's back.

The younger ship grimaced but nudged Queen Mary in return. Queen Mary put a wire in the center, it being met by ones from Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth.

"Kid Fleet forever!" Queen Elizabeth cried.

"Kid Fleet forever!" The other two echoed.

...

END OF EPISODE 1

 _Stay tuned for Episode 2: Games_


	6. S1E2: Games

Liz was bored. It wasn't to the point where she'd be begging the dockworkers to help blast barnacles but it was getting there. She sighed. "I'm bored." "Read." That was Victoria's ever stoic reply even as she continued to read through her magazine, the cover of which being something that Liz knew Mary would _never_ let her see. Liz shot her a glare. "I've already done all my studies for this week and the next two beyond." She replied. "Study some more. Your history's been lacking as of late." "Reading's boring. I wanna have some fun!" Liz whined. "Good luck with that." And the older ship turned back to her magazine.

Liz pouted for a few minutes before her eyes sparkled with an idea. A brilliant idea. So simple she was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. She backed out of her berth carefully, using precision timing with her pods and thrusters. She snuck up behind Victoria. The older ship was so engrossed in her inappropriate for children magazine that she never heard Liz approaching.

"TAG!" Liz leaped back out of the way as Victoria squealed, backing completely out of her berth at the sudden fright. "Goodness me!" She cried. "Couldn't you have provided some warning?" "Nope!" Liz giggled. "It's tag!" "And I'm it is that it?" Victoria asked, stifling a sigh. _"I swear she's like a shipling!"_ Her eyes took on a mischevious glint. _"Ah, a little fun can't hurt anyone."_ Liz nodded. "Yep! Come and catch me!" She waggled her stern as she raced off in a shower of spray. "Cheeky lass!" Victoria laughed and gave chase.

Seeing Victoria following her, Liz increased her speed giving a startled eep as she realized how close the stealthy big ship had gotten. She knew she couldn't outrun her for long. Victoria was slightly faster than her. So she looked around for places to hide. Ah, there near the river junction was a construction depot. Drydocks, cranes, stacks upon stakes of crates. It was a perfect place to hide! She changed course, hull groaning at the sudden motion at such speed. But the grin never left her face as she cruised right in, taking up a hiding position between some massive steel beams. She was perfectly visible though and Victoria had no trouble spotting her. Still though the older ship decided to have some fun before she caught her prey. "Where or where has my dear Liz gone. Oh where or where can she be?!" She sang. In her hidden corner, Liz giggled unable to stifle it. Victoria continued to head in her direction but she sailed past and for a second Liz thought that Victoria had missed her. Then... "TAG YOUR IT!" Victoria poked her bow in, getting the younger ship right square in the side.

"Eeep!" Liz squealed in fright, startled by Victoria's sudden action. The younger liner bounced straight up right into one of the cranes as it was in the midst of lifting a several ton steel beam. A chain reaction followed. The crane wobbled on its foundation and began to fall. Time seemed to slow down after that. Liz, too frozen in fear to do anything other than watch, saw just a blur of black in the corner of her vision moments before something slammed hard into her side, sending her clear of the falling debris. One beam struck across her stern, its weight coupled with that of all the other large ones holding her effectively in place. Once the spray had settled, Liz looked around for her fleet mate.

"Victoria?" She asked. "I'm here." came the reply. "Where are you?" "Behind you but I-I'm stuck." Liz whimpered. "So am I." She replied. "Beam's got me by the stern." "Hang on, I might be able to reach you." There was the sound of shifting, beams groaning under the strain. The one holding Liz rolled off allowing the young ship to steer free. The beams resettled in a series of loud crashes. Once the splashing died down again, Liz was able to see the extent of the devastation. "Victoria..." Her fleetmate was trapped in the center of it, with three beams lying square across her deck, their ends held down by the masses on top of them. One of her eyes was closed, already blackened with bruising. Blood streaked her hull on both sides with a trickle of it running from her nose and mouth. And, much to Liz's horror, she could see at least one beam had pierced through her deck.

"Victoria, can you move?" She asked. "No, steering's disabled." Victoria replied after a moment of struggling. Moving seemed to hurt her as she winced and ceased her struggles. "You're free now. Go and find help. We'll need at least 2 big crane ships to lift this stuff off me." Liz was tempted. Oh she was sorely tempted. She wanted nothing more than to escape, run away from the horrible image Victoria's battered state displayed to her. But on the other prop, this was her fleetmate... She shook her head. "No, 'm staying here." She moved as close as she could, being cautious not to get stuck herself again. "I can move some of these." She said, reaching up to get at one. "No, not that one!" Victoria cried. "It'll bring the whole stack down on me."

Liz nodded and dutifully began following Victoria's instructions. She got most of the stack off but the rest would have to be done by crane ships. Looking at her fleetmate's injuries, Liz knew she'd have to distract her. "Someone's having a carnival nearby. I smell cotton candy." Victoria saw right through her guise. "That bad?" She asked. Liz shot her a look. "Do you really want to know?" "No, suppose not." She sighed. "First flagship?" Liz's answer was immediate. "Britannia." "Who was "Great Babe"?" "Great Eastern. Brunnel gave her that nickname." "Last White Star flagship?" "Oceanic, 1945." Victoria grinned. "You have been studying. I'm impressed." "Told ya!" Liz's grin was somewhat smug but she'd earned the right. "Who held the Riband for the longest time?" Victoria's voice was weaker than before.

"The first Mauretania, for 22 years." Liz's grin vanished as she noticed Victoria's weakness. "Victoria?" "I'm alright." "No, you're not. You took 2 beams through the deck for Ancient's sake!" Victoria mustered a glare, albeit a weak one but it was enough to lift Liz' spirits somewhat. "Do not swear!" "Knew that would get you going!" came the cheerful and completely unrepentant reply. Victoria sighed. "You're such a child." She scolded but the grin on her face said she was far from mad.

The craneboats arrived and began moving the rest of the debris off Victoria. Liz whimpered as she watched her friend's pain. "I'm sorry, this was my fault." "'Twas an accident." Victoria offered the equivalence of a shrug. With her steering still disabled she had to be towed to a drydock. Liz offered for the job. She offered Victoria the towline. "Come on, just a little longer then you can rest." Too weak now to offer a reply, Victoria just stared at the line. "Take it. Bite it. I'll take care of the rest." Liz begged. Victoria sighed and took the thick hawser in her mouth, allowing Liz to tow her down river to the drydock. The tugs took care of the more intricate maneuvers required to get the big liner in.

Liz remained alongside, receiving her own minor repairs. A week into it, Mary arrived. "I'm sorry, it was my fault!" Liz began. Mary shushed her. "It was an accident Liz and I'm sure Victoria told you as much." She replied and Liz nodded. "Okay, now give me a smile." Liz offered her a small one. "That's better." Mary licked her cheek causing Liz to blush a violent shade of red. Liz leaned into her, grateful for her presence but also just as glad that Mary didn't blame her for the mishap.

Victoria remained under serum for several weeks before she was repaired enough to be brought back around. She still needed time to heal but was declared fit enough to do so in her own berth. Once free of the drydock, she gave Mary the biggest shit-eating grin the flagship had seen from her. "Not dead yet?" "Please, if a landslide of steel beams can't kill me, what can?" Victoria replied. Mary laughed. "You gave me a few gray hairs, shame on you missy!" She scolded. "Why should I be sorry? Gray is more distinguishable." Victoria replied cockily. "Oh you!" Mary headbutted her affectionately. "How's Liz?" Victoria asked. "She's fine. A bit shaken up but otherwise okay. I sent her off to prepare the berth for you." Mary replied. "With all the amenities for a doting pair of fleetmates at the ready I imagine." Victoria replied. "At your service madam." Mary replied with a mock bow. Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." She said. "I know. That's why you love me." Mary replied. Ah it was good to put aside the flagship mantle and just be silly sisters. Victoria chuckled. "Against my better judgement sometimes." She agreed. "Hey now, who's been your one and only phone call from the drydock?" And the two continued their banter from there. Continued it all the way up to Liz.

The youngest ship was unusually subdued. She'd heard the talk on the way in. At least Mary and Victoria were getting along but she still blamed herself. Victoria nudged her. "Hey kiddo. Thank you." Liz looked up at her in surprise. "For what?" She asked. Victoria shrugged. "Back there you were helping keep me awake. Without you, I don't think I would've made it. You gave me something to fight for. So thank you." "Both of us thank you." Mary echoed with a dip of her prow. Getting a salute from her flagship left Liz flustered and all she could do was stammer. "O-of course. Never leave a fleetmate behind." The three shared grins. Then Liz's mischievous streak returned. She held up a magazine, the same that Victoria was reading from earlier. "Found this in your stuff and I had a question for you Victoria?" Mary felt her blood start to boil at seeing the cover. If her sister was reading that garbage in Liz's presence... Oblivious to her sister's predicament and feeling like it was against her better judgement, Victoria shrugged and replied "Shoot." "That article about that couple with the eight kids. How does one produce so many in the first place?" Liz asked. Mary's right eye twitched as her blood pressure rose to dangerous levels. "MS QUEEN VICTORIA YOU DARE READ SUCH THINGS IN LIZ'S PRESENCE?!" She roared. "It's not like she wouldn't find out someday anyways! Innocence can't last forever you know!" Victoria cried. And the situation deteriorated from there. Liz, smirking to herself, quietly slipped away to her own berth. "And my work here is done." She cackled.


	7. S1E3: To the Races

A massive celebration was going on in Southampton harbor and for the life of her Queen Elizabeth couldn't figure out why. Not that she minded the ruckess. In fact she loved parties as much as the next ship. She was a Vista-class cruise liner for crying out loud. Pomp, dress, fireworks, and fun were part of her everyday life. But at least she knew what those celebrations were about. What was going on now was beyond her. So she turned to the ship beside her.

"Victoria, I don't understand. What's the big celebration about?" She asked. "Why it's to celebrate the return of a Blue Riband winner." The elder replied. "What's the Blue Riband?" Elizabeth asked innocently enough. However Victoria looked shocked. "You don't know what the Blue Riband is?!" She exclaimed. Feeling like she had committed some cardinal sin, Elizabeth sheepishly shook her head. "Well, we'll have to change that now won't we." Victoria sighed. Elizabeth, feeling a bit foolish, turned her attentions back to the celebrations.

The ship of everyone's focus was too brightly colored even for her extreme cruise ship tastes. Her bow had the largest bulb she'd ever see. Although it was more like a knife than a bulb. She seemed friendly enough if a bit overwhelmed by all the attention. Elizabeth knew she would too. She saw Mary come forward and the two chatters. Briefly, Elizabeth felt a bit jealous of her flagship's outgoingness. Elizabeth wasn't shy but she certainly wasn't a socialite. Not like Victoria or Mary. Maybe it was jut because they were older and had more practice. Maybe she should ask them. She filed the question away for the moment as the record ship came towards her.

She offered a friendly greeting, one that Elizabeth returned as did Victoria. Elizabeth noted that her fleetmate stood taller in the record holder's presence and she tried to mimic her. She didn't see how standing straighter helped anything. All of did was strain her back and make her neck ache but she bowed to experience. The other ship noticed this and her eyes twinkled. Elizabeth felt herself flush with embarrassment at the other's laughter. But the other ship said nothing and merely offered a polite dip of her prow before sailing on to her berth.

Mary turned to her fleetmates. "Well did you two enjoy yourselves?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded while Victoria gave her sister a hard stare. "Liz here doesn't know what the Blue Riband is." She said as said ship looked away half in embarrassment, half in annoyance. This "Blue Riband" was an award of some sort but she didn't see how it was that important although her fleetmates certainly thought so. "Well then we must remedy that." Mary said. "What do you know Liz?" "Only that it's an award." Elizabeth replied. "The Riband is an award yes but it's far more than that. It's a very prestigious gift earned by the ship that crosses the Atlantic in the fastest time. You'll hear the term a lot although today it's properly known as the Hales Trophy." "A stupid name." Victoria sniffed. Mary shot her sister a look before continuing.

"There are two versions. One for an eastbound record, and one for a westbound record. Usually a ship that gets one gets the other but the westbound is by far the more difficult and as such is seen as the more prestigious prize." Elizabeth nodded, beginning to understand. Speed was coveted, it made sense there would be an award for it. "Have-" She paused as she considered her question. "Have we ever won it?" She asked. "Yes, quite a few times. Cunard has always been renowned for its speed." Mary replied cheerfully. "Our mother was the last Cunarder to hold it. After her great races with Normandie she kept it until that upstart Yank snatched it from her." Victoria growled. Elizabeth saw Mary glare but it was half-hearted and she swore she heard her mutter "unladylike tramp" under her breath. She giggled. Watching the pair could make for great entertainment sometimes. Not that Elizabeth approved of sibling spats but Mary and Victoria had a way of arguing that made it seem like they were just teasing one another. "So, it's been in the family then?" Elizabeth asked, breaking them up for now. She still had questions after all. "Oh aye. Before her, Mauretania, the first Mauretania mind you, held it." "Now she was a greyhound." Victoria grinned. Mary rolled her eyes but left her sister to her fantasy. She doubted Victoria knew how much she sounds like an awestruck shipling when she did that. Victoria continued.

"Mauretania was Lusitania's twin. I trust you recollect her?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded. She knew enough of Cunard's history to know the infamous liner. "So she..." "She survived the war. Held the Riband for 22 years. That's a record. And when it was taken from her she nearly won it back. Came within 4 hours of it but fog cost her. Still though, she beat her own record by 6." Victoria explained. "When was this?" Elizabeth asked. How had she not heard about this before? She had to know more! "1930 I believe... yeah 1930." "Mauretania was born in 1906... she was 25 years old and beat her own record?!" Elizabeth asked, stunned. Now she really wanted to know more. Breaking records was hard enough at a young age... "As I said, she was a greyhound. People might laugh and call me a mockery of a Cunard ship but I'm proud to be her granddaughter." Victoria smiled. "I didn't know you were..." "Mauretania had the original queens." Mary explained. Elizabeth nodded. That made sense to her. Did that make her related to her fleetmates? Mary and Victoria were obviously Queen Mary's children. But did that make her Queen Elizabeth's? She didn't remember much but she could've sworn she was born before being taken to Scotland. She tried to remember, picture her mother's face. But all she could discern from the cloudiness were a pair of warm garnet eyes and a soft voice that assured her all was safe as long as she could hear it.

"You're thinking too hard." Victoria's voice interrupted her thoughts and she showed her displeasure. Victoria started back from her glare. "Mary what did you do?! You've created an evil twin!" She cried. Mary's sly look was the only warning Victoria for before she replied "I thought I arrays had an evil twin." "Now you're just being mean!" Elizabeth used the argument as a means to slip away quietly. She was amused but not enough to stick around. After all, she had some studying to do before going on a crash diet. She would win the Riband back for Cunard.

 **Chapter 3: To the Races**

Mary found that her mornings were best spent away from the waterfront. The crisp morning breeze brought the fog with it and a thin layer hung over the water. But Mary wasn't bothered. The birds were out singing their joy at the sun's arrival. Mary was bothered however at seeing the one ship she had least expected to see.

Elizabeth was known for a lot of things but an early bird was not one of them. Still, her fellow Cunarder seemed wide awake, focused even on her task. Whatever that was. Elizabeth's course didn't hold straight for long as a series of sharp turns quickly became her hallmark. She crossed over her own wake, deliberately making her turns tighter with each successive turn. Mary had no idea that the smaller ship was that maneuverable. Sure she was smaller but she was a cruise ship, designed more for comfort than brash actions. She was a bit clumsy but otherwise her actions were fluid and flawless. Mary considered herself dully impressed. Still though, the question remained. What was Queen Elizabeth doing? Mary wanted answers.

She started forward but halted in her tracks as Elizabeth suddenly gunned her engines. She put on the power so quickly that her stern dropped a bit somewhat like a speedboat. Her bow clipped through the waves with ease. The sea was churned up from her previous actions and its white froth slapped her sides harshly. Mary noticed how Elizabeth winded at that. But to her fleetmate's credit, she didn't slack her pace. Mary estimated she had to be going close to 27 knots. She slowed only after passing a marker buoy that Mary determined to be some kind of finish line.

Feeling it was safe now to approach, Mary came alongside. She heard Elizabeth muttering. "26, not good enough. Must go faster. She looked up at noticing her fleetmate though. "Hiya Mary." She chirped. "What are you doing?" "Getting into shake. I'm fat and lazy." Elizabeth replied, still cheerful as ever. Mary blinked. "Where'd you hear that? Were the people being mean again?" "No!" She exclaimed. "Well, no more that usual." She looked down, shifting her weight back and forth. It was the same thing that Mary had seen in Victoria when she was nervous. "They're so much alike it's scary sometimes." Mary thought. Sighing, she moved forward and pressed her bow gently to hers. Elizabeth leaned into the contact, offering a soft hum. Her predecessor used to do the same thing and Mary had to force back the memories. "What's wrong?" Damn Elizabeth was just as observant too. Mary forced a smile. "Nothing kiddo. Just, don't push yourself too hard okay?" "I won't!" But Mary had a feeling she would. She suspected she knew what this was about and vowed Victoria would hear about this. Her little sister just couldn't keep her fat mouth shut could she? Going on about Mauretania like she was a goddess. One worshipper was bad enough. Wor-ship... heh... Slapping herself mentally over the head for the pun Mary set off in search of her sibling.

"Must go faster. Must go faster." Elizabeth's chant continued oblivious to her audience. Not too far off but conspicuously hidden amongst the other ships in the harbor sat Mary and Victoria. They watched their fleetmate perform her laps. Both ships did not like she was up to and talked to her about it only for her to sharply rebuke them. Mary had never heard such a shark fine from the usually reserve Elizabeth. _"She must really be focused on this."_ Mary frowned. Elizabeth was becoming more and more like her predecessor every day. When QE2 got an idea in her head, not even the Commodore could stop her. The Cunard flagship had learned the hard way nor to interfere with Queen Elizabeth's plans. She wasn't ready to see if the same rang true for her successor or not.

"Happy now?" She asked her sister. Victoria sighed. "You still think I'm behind it?" She asked. "She's trying to lose weight to go faster. She wants to win the Riband. Now who put that idea into her head hmm?" "I never said she should try it!" Victoria cried. "Like mother like daughter, Victoria. You should've known better." Mary growled. Too late did she realize what she'd said.

"So its true then? Liz did have a child?" Victoria murmured. "Yes. She had her in Dubai and as soon as she was weened..." "Cunard took her." The younger finished with a sigh. "Have you told her?" She asked. Mary shook her head. "She was too young to remember. And she's too young to understand. I went through the exact same thing she did and I don't understand. Don't know how to feel about my mother... I don't want that for her or for Elizabeth. Better for her to live in ignorance." "Well, I won't tell her if that's what you want." Victoria said. "Thank you." Mary sighed but Victoria wasn't finished yet. "On one condition." Mary looked up. "That you tell her before the year is out. Or I will." And with that Victoria sailed off. She was as stubborn as Queen Mary before her. _"Like mother like daughter indeed."_ Mary thought with a light laugh. Still she knew her sister was right.

Elizabeth came up to her, her excersises finished. She was panting hard, hull dark with sweat, foamy in some places. Mary could see she had lost weight. Her ribs were beginning to show through her once chubby flanks. It gave her a lean appearance but Mary knew it was only temporary. Elizabeth would turn herself into a walking skeleton before she admitted defeat. It was just who she was. Mary sighed. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked. "Very. It's invigorating." She replied. "Just be sure to come to me if you need help." Mary said. "I know." Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you Queen Mary." It wasn't often anymore that Elizabeth used her full name and it left the liner staring in shock after her.

The weeks passed and Elizabeth continued her hard workout regime. It was beginning to take it's toll on her. She still performed then but with a style more akin to a gritty harsh performance verses just enjoying herself out there. "You know you can always quit." Mary said. "Can't. Gotta win it." She panted. Mary sighed. Enough was enough. "Elizabeth listen to me, all you're doing is hurting yourself. You are a cruise ship, not an ocean liner. Even if you were out on the trans-Atlantic run you couldn't hope to go at 40 knots. You've achieved 30 and I'm impressed by that. But there's a limit. Be satisfied with what you've achieved." Elizabeth sighed and nodded, conceding defeat. She was too tired now to argue. She leaned on Mary as the older liner took them back to the terminal.

Mary was up with the dawn, ears attuned to the sounds of birds and early motorists. But something seemed different. Mary looked around her, trying to figure out what it was before she looked down at the culprit. The sleeping bundle at her side that was Elizabeth. She'd gotten so used to the liner's early exploits. Elizabeth was snuggled into her side, looking absolutely adorable. Mary smiled. "Rest kiddo." She hummed, nuzzling her. Elizabeth purred at the attention, huddling closer to the bigger ship's side. Mary smiled. All was right with the world.


	8. S1E4: All Hands to Dubai

Mary watched with annoyance as Elizabeth started to lag behind again. It was a 1 week sail from Southampton to Dubai and 3 days into it Elizabeth's energy dissolved. She'd been quiet and lagging ever since. This trip was Victoria's doing. Mary just knew it. Ever since she had made the promise to her sister to tell Elizabeth the truth. The younger sibling had made it clear in no uncertain terms that they were going to Dubai to see Elizabeth's mother QE2. "Are we..." Elizabeth began. "Liz, if you start that silly Yank game so help me..." Mary snarled. "Eehe sorry." Elizabeth squeaked, sounding not in the slightest. Mary sighed. Finally, with the horizon, salvation. "We're almost there anyways." She smiled. "Yess!" Elizabeth crowed and just like that the boundless energy was back. She zipped ahead.

With a top speed of 30 knots, Mary was more than capable of keeping up with her fleetmate but she increased speed only slightly. Just enough to ensure Elizabeth didn't get too far ahead. And ensuring she would be nearby if her childish antics startled another ship. Elizabeth for her part was having the time of her life. She was practically vibrating with giggles as she steamed effortlessly past the seawall. She had to go to the cruise terminal and let her people off but once she did she quickly became bored again. As Mary pulled up to her dock next to her, Elizabeth snapped her moorings and backed out. "Elizabeth, be a lady and wait for me." "Nope!" Mary sighed as her fleetmate danced out into the harbor. _"Hopefully she doesn't cause too much trouble."_ She thought.

After chatting with a few ships, Elizabeth made her way out of the main channel. She spotted some carnival shops nearby and her mouth watered as the scents of cotton candy and elephant ears filled her nostrils. Her stomach sounded its eagerness and the liner set out for them. Rounding a corner though something caught her eye. Another ship. She was similar in size to her but had less decks. Her bow was sleek like Queen Mary's, clearly designed for battling the harsh ocean swells. She was old, her muzzle silver with age. She had Cunard's red funnel. But the most curious thing was the name written on her bow. Queen Elizabeth 2. Elizabeth had heard the name before but little else. Both Mary and Victoria avoided the subject like a plague around her. Elizabeth wondered why? Had QE2 done something wrong? Something that might've gotten her sent here? The way Mary's eyes softened when she was mentioned made Elizabeth believe otherwise. She found herself staring. Elizabeth knew it was rude but she was more curious than ever now about this new vessel. Before she left Southampton, Victoria had instructed her to write a 3 page report on a ship she met there. The way her eyes had twinkled when she said that made Elizabeth wonder now if she'd meant Queen Elizabeth 2. Curiosity drove her forward until she was right up next to her.

QE2 started at seeing her. "Oh my dear, you gave me a fright." "Was not my intention I assure you madam." Elizabeth replied. "Liz please." She said. "And who might you be dearie?" "Mind if I call you Lizzie? I go by Liz as well so it might be less confusing." Elizabeth asked. QE2 smiled. "I don't see why not." She looked Liz over and the younger ship was struck by her eyes. Deep garnet. _"Just like in my memories."_ She thought. "You are Cunard's newest ship. Vista-class if I'm not mistaken." QE2's voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "Yes. I am a sister ship to Queen Victoria but not a sister. That honor belongs to Queen Mary." She replied. "And how is my dear Mary?" QE2 asked. Elizabeth was reminded of something Victoria had told her. About Mary being raised by a surrogate mother. She assumed QE2 was that ship. "I liken her akin to a teenager trying to act grown up." She replied. "It works until Victoria becomes involved." QE2 laughed, the sound like chimes in the wind and surprisingly soothing to the younger ship. "That girl knows how to cheer me up. Why, the last time she was here, not more than a few months ago, I laughed more than the rest of the year combined." "She has that way about her." Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth! I told you to wait for me!" Half-pouting, half-glaring at her fleetmate's giggle, Mary pulled up alongside. "I hope she hasn't been too bothersome mother. Elizabeth can be trying at times." "A bother, not at all." QE2 gave her a smile that warmed Elizabeth's heart. "I haven't met such a sweet little ship in some time. She's quite like yourself with a hint of Victoria in her too." A laugh. "She did a fine job of sneaking up to me." "Elizabeth!" Mary scolded and Elizabeth giggled, ducking closer to QE2 out of range of Mary's bow. Mary rolled her eyes. "Quite alright Mary I assure you." QE2 soothed her daughter. Elizabeth giggled again as Mary shot her a stink eye. "Mind yourself." Was all she said.

The breeze shifted and once again Elizabeth's nose was filled with the delicious scents that brought her this way in the first place. "Do you like cotton candy?" She asked QE2. "Elizabeth!" Mary hissed but the old liner just smiled. "Why yes I do. I imagine you're tempted by those carnival rides." She handed Elizabeth some coins. "Bring some back for all of us. Mary, you want anything?" She asked. Mary shrugged. "Cinnamon elephant ears." She replied. Elizabeth grinned. "Coming right up. Back in a flash." She raced off.

Only when she was gone did QE2 turn to Mary. "She doesn't know." "I never told her." Mary replied. "Why?" "Remember how I reacted when you told me. I still have a hard time accepting it. You were more of a mother to me than Queen Mary ever was. I was and still am confused. I don't know how to handle her. Liz shouldn't have to go through the same thing." QE2 nodded. "Your concern for her is admirable. However are you sure that is the only reason?" "What do you mean?" Mary asked. "Liz is young. She can still understand. I waited too long with you and that was my mistake. A mistake you don't have to replicate if you tell her soon. You know this as well as I. I think you're withholding the truth because you're jealous. Or are afraid of being jealous." QE2 replied. "Jealous?!" Mary repeated. "Oh aye. Jealous because she's my daughter while you are not. At least that's what you think. Am I right?" QE2's stare was intense and Mary bowed under it. "To the letter." She mumbled. She felt the older liner nuzzle her. "You fear I'd chose another over you? You who I raised from when you were just a week old. I lost Liz at that same age. I never knew her, never got to. I only see the adult. But you, you were and still are the daughter I never had. How could any ship replace that? Replace you?!" Mary gave a dry sob and leaned into her. QE2 held her, licking her cheek like she used to do when Mary was a shipling.

Elizabeth was enjoying herself. She'd discovered QE2's coins were good for the prize stands and spent them accordingly. She won a few rounds of horse racing and proved very adept at the watergun stand. Satisfied with her earnings, Elizabeth made her way back with a bagful of cotton candy and still hot elephant ears. (She didn't understand why they were called that as they looked nothing like elephant)

Rounding the corner she found QE2 with Mary slumped over next to her. Elizabeth was concerned until she saw that her flagship was asleep. She couldn't help but coo at the cute sight. "Aww now that's adorable." "Shh!" QE2 hissed. "You'll wake her." Elizabeth offered an apology before slipping in quietly next to the pair. Sandwiched between QE2 on one side and Elizabeth on the other, Mary relaxed even more, sighing in contentment as she stretched out. Her props tickled Elizabeth's rudder and despite herself, she couldn't help but giggle. QE2 had a gentle smile on her face. "You raised her, I understand?" She asked. "How much as she told you?" QE2 questioned. Elizabeth shrugged. "Just that you existed." She replied. "That you raised her and were fleet flagship before her were things I pieced together on my own." "I'm impressed. You must be quite the detective." QE2 praised her. "Only with practice. There's much I've pieced together that most think I couldn't." QE2 chuckled. "You're just like me when I was your age. I had this insatiable curiosity. Drove my mother up a sandback and my aunt crazy." Elizabeth giggled, handling her the bag of goodies. "Dunno why they're called elephant ears. They don't look like 'em." "That's because they aren't actual elephant dearie." QE2 laughed. "It's one of those silly things humans came up with. Like how not all bacon is pork." Elizabeth nodded, watching as QE2 took a bite. "Could I-try it?" She asked timidly. QE2 smiled and handed her a piece which Elizabeth promptly popped in her mouth. "S'guh." She mumbled. "Do not talk with your mouth open." QE2 scolded, giving her a light swat. Elizabeth yelped and cowered under the blow. She pouted, rubbing the spot bu conceded. "Yes Liz. Sorry Liz." She said. "You're forgiven." The older liner turned back to her elephant ear and Elizabeth, polishing off a spot of cotton candy, turned her attention to her assignment. She was busily compiling notes as QE2 looked over. "What's do you have there?" She asked. "Victoria's doing. She wants me to write a report about a ship I meet here. I want it to be about you." Elizabeth replied. "Me?!" QE2 exclaimed. "Why me?" "Because I like you. You're the first friend I've made outside my fleet." "Friend." QE2 mused. "Yeah, I can go with that. What do you want to know?" Thus, pen at the ready, Elizabeth eagerly asked her questions and the pair sat up talking much of the night.


	9. S1E5: Party Time

Elizabeth watched as Victoria directed the placement of items around their docks. She had her own ideas about placement but Victoria wasn't having it. The Commodore was coming for a fleet inspection later today and Victoria was in charge of the catering. A task she was pursuing a bit too seriously it seemed to Elizabeth. The younger ship sighed. It wasn't that she doubted Victoria's ability to cater. In fact the older ship had a style that outdid Elizabeth's high expectations but she was the equivalent of a drill sergeant when put in charge. Elizabeth had gotten a scolding once already today. She had no desire for another. So she dutifully hung baubles while keeping well clear of her fleetmate.

Inevitably, Victoria came over and Elizabeth sighed as she came alongside. The younger ship continued her task while silently observing her sister-ship out of the corner of her eye. To say Victoria was a mess would be an understatement. She was covered in a dark layer of foamy sweat and reeking of oil fuel and a few other things that Elizabeth could not, would not name. Party poppers and streamers stuck to her hull and sides held in place by her own sticky sweat. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Victoria, I hate to say it but you reek!" She cried. "Blame the tugboats." She sighed, watching Elizabeth lift a gold laced bauble over the red already in place. She weaved them together expertly until her grip slipped. "Barnacles!" Elizabeth swore as she half-dropped, half-fell with the lace coming with her. Victoria helped catch her. "Here." She took the bauble in hand and lifted her bow clear of the water, expertly finishing the weave. "Thanks Vitoria." Elizabeth sighed. The older ship nodded before producing a bar of soap out of seemingly nowhere. Elizabeth grimaced. "Do I have to?" She asked. "We had an agreement didn't we?" Victoria replied. "Every time you cuss you eat a bar of soap." Elizabeth sighed. "No offense Victoria but you need the soap more than I do." "I think we both need it." Victoria grunted, flicking a wad of paupers to her. Elizabeth shimmied away with a giggle. "So we do." She agreed. "Showers?" "Showers."

Ships were not known for privacy. The fact that they would regularly display their keels for entertainment should've been clue enough. But for those people unfortunate enough to live inland and thus be deprived of the ways of the sea, the sight of two ships openly bathing themselves was enough to give them a rather nasty nosebleed.

For their part, Victoria and Elizabeth were enjoying the refreshing feeling of being cleaned. The shower barracks were hardly considered barracks. The only cover they provided was a low wall on the seaward side with faucets hanging off for showering. Elizabeth huddled under one of these faucets, relishing the warm water as it soaked her. "Mmm..." She moaned happily. In the stall next door, Victoria was eagerly scrubbing down with her bar of soap. She'd turned into a brown bubbly ship sized glob. Elizabeth giggled. "What?" Victoria asked. "Oh nothing, Mrs. Brown." Elizabeth dodged the glob of soapy water that was thrown at her. Giggling, she gave as good as she got. Victoria leaped at her and Elizabeth dodged nimbly to one side, nipping her fleetmate's flanks as she went past. Victoria turned, only to have Elizabeth glomp her. "Eep!" She gave a very unladylike squawk as she went down. Elizabeth rested on her belly. "Having fun?" Victoria asked. "Oh just laying around." Elizabeth giggled. Victoria snorted. "Ge off." "Okay." She rolled off her, allowing Victoria to find her keel. "You're a mess.' She remarked. Elizabeth looked at her foam streaked sides and shrugged. "So are you." She replied. Victoria chuckled. "So I am." She agreed. She hosed Elizabeth down, helping her get all the hard to reach places, then allowed Elizabeth to do the same for her.

Once washed the two went to their berths where Victoria got out her paints. "You're funnel needs a touch up, come here." Elizabeth did so, kneeling so Victoria could reach her easier. "I don't think that shade will work on me." She said. "Nonsense, you look fine." Victoria assured. A bit of polish on both ships and they were good to go. "Hey Victoria?" Elizabeth asked. "hmm?" "Shouldn't you put away your magazines?" Elizabeth held up a copy. "My magazines?... My magazines! And Mary's due here any minute. If she sees you with that, she'll have my head." Victoria snatched the offending publication away from Elizabeth and went about gathering the others in a hasty attempt to clear her berth.

"I hope you weren't reading those with Liz here, Victoria." Victoria yelped, seeing Mary sailing towards her. "No, of course not." She replied, sweating a little. Fortunately for her, Mary was not in the mood to press the issue and let it go this time. "I see you've been decorating." She said, turning her attention to the baubles hanging. "My doing." Elizabeth giggled. "Victoria handled the food preparations." "I hope they're edible this time." Mary eyed her sister. "Of course!" Victoria huffed indignantly. That was one time. _One time!_ And she was still knew to the fleet then. But Mary would never let her forget the time her cooking made the Commodore barf and QE2 sick in her berth for days! It wasn't her cooking that did it! Probably the punch in which case, she did ask for a spike of double strength tequila in this batch didn't she... oh dear. Mary rolled her eyes and sailed off.

The Commodore arrived, impressed by the decorations. "Oh no trouble. No trouble at all." Mary assured him while Victoria vented her frustrations on a conveniently placed bucket. Elizabeth giggled.

The inspections went well and soon it was time to feast. Elizabeth, despite being shy and nervous earlier, was eager to try Victoria's legendary lemon bars. But that was when Mary tried the punch. She didn't see the initial reaction but she did hear it. After performing a spectacular spit take, Mary's anger directed itself on the culprit. "VICTORIA!" Elizabeth looked to her left only to see an outline where her fleetmate had been. She sighed, stifling a giggle as Mary chased Victoria around the harbor.

With her elders occupied, Elizabeth turned her attention to one last detail. Melting into pure bliss as she took a bite of a lemon bar, the young ship slipped into Victoria's berth. She rummaged until she found the magazine collection, flipped through the covers until she found one she liked and after popping another lemon bar into her mouth, started to read.


	10. S1E6 Liz in Charge

Elizabeth would qualify last night's debacle as enjoyable. She knew her fleetmate's would disagree but they had both made the mistake of indulging a bit too much. She had retired early and thus had not partaken in the late night festivities. She didn't know the full details but what she did know was that there was a lot of drinking, a lot of partying and the police had gotten involved to drag Victoria to the drunk tank. Something about being a disruptive influence. Elizabeth shrugged and took a sip of her tea. While she indulged in breakfast, she grimaced as her other fleetmate got rid of hers. Mary had been nursing her hangover since the sun came up and the pounding in her head had yet to lessen. "When Victoria comes out of drydock, tell her I'm gonna kill her." She moaned. Elizabeth sighed. "You knew it was spiked." She said. "Yeah but not that spiked. One glass and I was strip dancing off the tables." Mary replied. Wishing there was acid around to clear her brain of that image, Elizabeth decided it was probably a good thing that she'd stayed home. She winced as Mary barfed again.

It was still early but Mary had yet to recover from her hangover, leaving Elizabeth the only ship fit to handle duties. "You're putting me in charge?" She asked in shock. "Don't sound so surprised." Mary rasped. "I'm in no shape to do anything at the moment and even if Victoria was let out of the drunk tank before noon I won't trust her with anything after last night." Elizabeth stifled a giggle and stood smartly. "Yes ma'am." "You know what to do?" Mary asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "Three very important things have to be done by teatime. You can forget the rest. I'll deal with it later." Mary began and Elizabeth gave her flagship her full attention. "The tugboats need to be ready for berth inspection so supervise their cleaning efforts. Secondly, a cake needs to be delivered to Liverpool. It's for a longtime supporter of ours. A delivery man will be waiting to take it the rest of the way. He leaves at 11:00 and cannot wait so don't be late!" Mary growled and Elizabeth nodded. "And thirdly, your godmother's coming by to visit you so you better look your best." "My-my godmother?" Mary sighed. "The lady who christened you. Honestly I thought Victoria was the one who forgot these things." She scolded. Elizabeth ducked her head. "Sorry." She said. "Incidentally, she's also _my_ godmother. Adopted all the Cunard queens with one exception." Elizabeth blanched, turning pale. "Bu-bu..." "No buts. You will greet her and you will show her around, understood?" Mary asked her with a glare and Elizabeth reluctantly nodded. This was going to be a long day.

 **Liz in Charge**

Elizabeth had 2 hours to deliver the cake and so she raced down the coast to Liverpool. She'd never been to Cunard's spiritual home before and was amazed at the presence of shipping in the port. Southampton had its perks sure but never had Elizabeth seen a port so catered to shipping and the pleasuring of vessels as this one. There was everything from the prize stands like those she'd seen in Dubai to massage tents and even a nightclub. She wondered if Victoria had ever been here. Probably not for she'd never leave if that were the case. The sheer number of adult related activities were enough to keep a ship happy for years. As much as Elizabeth wanted to explore she had a mission to complete.

The delivery man waited patiently for Elizabeth to dock. "Who's it for if I may ask?" She said as she handed it to him. "You don't know?" She shook her head. Being extra gentle with the cake as he placed it in his truck, he stood up and replied "Her name is Beatrice Muller. She lived aboard your predecessor for 14 years." "My-oh right. QE2." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "She did sail on Mary for a short time and Victoria as well but found neither of them to her liking. I think she'd like you though." He gave her hull a pat, earning himself a purr.

After he left, Elizabeth raced back to Southampton. She had one hour to improve the tug's berthing quarters. A task that proved to be easier said than done. Tugs were messy, rowdy, foul little creatures who wouldn't know the word "polite" if someone wrote it on a billboard and shoved it in their faces. Elizabeth could see why Mary had pushed _this_ duty to her. Her flagship would blow a main trying to manage these barnacles. Elizabeth had a higher tolerance of such things but not by much. "No you may not hide your stuff in your brother's berth." "Hercules put that snow globe back where you found it! You mustn't take things that aren't yours." "Vulcan, I see you with the bucket, don't you dare... Gah you _little shits_!" The tugs giggled and the small part of Elizabeth that was still sane was glad that Victoria and Mary weren't there to hear her swear. The rest of her was fuming. She looked down at her oil stained hull and growled. Stupid tugboats!

Victoria was released from the drydock and came over. "I did warn you about them." She said smugly, seeing the state of Elizabeth. "Ugh, don't you start." She huffed. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend." Victoria sounded a bit off. "No, my apologies. I just-I'm a mess Victoria." Elizabeth sighed. "Yes you are." The older ship agreed. "And?" She prompted. "And my godmother's coming by soon." "Your god-oh, oh!" Victoria's eyes widened. "Okay, I'll finish up here. You hit the showers." "Really?" Elizabeth perked up. "I'm know for my 'special touch' with tugboats." Victoria replied. "Thank you." Elizabeth sighed in relief, nuzzling her. Victoria chuckled. "My pleasure, get going." Elizabeth didn't need to be told twice.

She came back just in time to see the parade vehicles show up. "Eek, she's here. Hide me!" Victoria rolled her eyes, knowing her bulk would do nothing to hide her. "Madam." She greeted with a low bow. "Nice to see you Victoria." Victoria purred as her nose got stroked. Elizabeth poked her head out from behind Victoria's stern, curiosity outweighing any sense of fear. "Ah, there you are sweetie." Elizabeth ducked back behind Victoria's stern as the Queen addressed her. "Sorry about her. She's just shy." Victoria said. "I'm not shy." Elizabeth mumbled. "Then don't be antisocial." Victoria scolded. "Come out where I can see you." The Queen said. Head down, Elizabeth did so. "Ma'am." She flinched as she felt the hand on her bow but it felt nice and she couldn't pull away. Oh it was so nice...

Elizabeth was brought out of her heaven by Victoria's soft chuckle. She blinked, realizing she'd been leaning over. Another few degrees and she'd have rolled on her side, keel up in submission. Blushing something mad, Elizabeth straightened up. "S-sorry madam." She stammered. The Queen merely laughed. "Quite alright." She replied. "It's good to know I have such a good hand with ships." Elizabeth blushed again, shooting a glare at Victoria as the older ship laughed.

Elizabeth took the queen aboard, allowing her captain to give her the tour while she and Victoria sailed back to their berths. Mary was fast asleep in hers and Elizabeth couldn't help but coo. Her flagship always looked adorable when she was resting. There was a peacefulness about her that she never had when she was awake. It warmed Elizabeth's heart. "Was she up late?" The Queen asked. "The Commodore was over yesterday and Victoria spiked the punch." Elizabeth replied, feeling no shame in ratting her fleetmate out. "Elizabeth!" Said ship looked flustered as the Queen turned to her. Elizabeth snickered. _"Serves her right for laughing at me."_ She thought. The Queen effortlessly transferred to Victoria despite her age. "You got in trouble with the authorities too. So you and I are going to have a little talk." Victoria blushed. "Y-yes ma'am." She stammered as she sailed off. Elizabeth settled in her berth.

After the Queen left, Victoria returned looking quite disgruntled. "Thanks for throwing me to the subs, Elizabeth." She said. Elizabeth giggled. "You're welcome." She sang. Victoria rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm into your magazines now." Elizabeth said. As expected, Victoria's face lit up. "Really? Sweet! My work here is done." She said, making a show of wiping her wires together in a "job well done" maneuver. "You're evil." "Muahahaha!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What's this I hear about 'magazines'?" Both ships jumped at finding Mary's violet gaze on them. "Oh nothing." Victoria replied. "Is that word like a GQ whistle for you or something?" Elizabeth asked. Mary shrugged and sailed off to get some food. Now that her hangover had left her, she was hungry. Victoria leaned over. "I'll give you some extra copies later." She whispered. "Thanks."


	11. S1E7 All Hands on Deck

Elizabeth had never been to New York before and she was astounded at the size of the city. Southampton, Liverpool, even Miami were goodly sized as well and some might argue prettier. But there was something Elizabeth found pleasing about the towering skyscrapers. She was larger than a majority of them were tall but stood vertically they were intimidating in an awe-inspiring sort of way. Elizabeth's gaze traveled across the skyline, taking note of the dips and rises. _"Bedrock vs. Landfill."_ The voice in her head supplied and she grimaced. Victoria had her studying the whole trip. "I hate you." She scowled. "What? What'd I do?!" Victoria cried. "Thanks to you, I'll never be able to look at a building again without thinking of foundations and load bearings." Elizabeth laughed. "Happy to be of service Liz." She said. "Some service." Elizabeth huffed. Victoria nudged her. "Oh cheer up. This is the first time all three of us have been in New York together. There will be big celebrations." "There is that." Elizabeth conceded but she couldn't resist one last jab at her fleetmate. "Just don't spike the punch this time." "How'd you know I was going to spike the punch?" Victoria asked, confirming Elizabeth's fears. "The look in your eye." She replied. "They start twinkling a bit too much when you get an evil idea in your evil mind." "Now you're as bad as Mary!" Victoria pouted, the two continuing their banter all the way to the docks.

"Nice to see my influence rubbing off." Mary laughed as her fleetmates, still bickering, took positions on either side of her. Victoria was on port, Elizabeth on starboard. "Oh I'd say a bit more than just rubbing off sister dear." Victoria's mocking tone was one she only used when she was really angry. Mary knew this and shielded Elizabeth but the younger ship didn't have this knowledge and peeked out from around Mary's bow. Victoria's glare was ice cold, all he warmth gone from her green eyes. "It's bad enough that I have Mary on my case but what I get up to is none of your business." "Oh like what I like to do is any of yours." Elizabeth said. "I'm an adult, you're a child." Victoria replied. "I am _not_ a child!" Elizabeth shouted. "Girls.." Mary tried to defuse the situation but neither ship was having it. "Then prove it! Your attitude has never once told me otherwise." "Speak for yourself!" Elizabeth snarled, backing out of her berth so she could face Victoria directly. "You're not much more than an overgrown shipling. At least I have morals. I bet your mother would be _so proud!"_

The slap resounded in Mary's ears. How the sound reached her amidst all the other noises in the harbor was beyond her. But perhaps she expected Victoria to snap. It wasn't often her sister lost control of her temper. Her bubbly joyous personality tended to deter that. But she was also prideful and very sensitive about certain subjects. If Elizabeth brought up the one Mary was thinking of, then the younger liner was lucky to have only been _slapped._ Mary couldn't blame Elizabeth. She didn't grow up with Victoria. She didn't have the knowledge Mary did. Sometimes that knowledge was painful but it helped the Cunard flagship to better deal with Victoria's outbursts. Sighing, Mary turned around.

Elizabeth had a wire holding her cheek, obviously where Victoria had slapped her. Her own temper had set her garnet eyes ablaze and just for an instant Mary was taken back in time. But she pushed back the memories and focused on the now. Hurt mingled with anger as Elizabeth met Victoria's furious gaze. Mary thought she might strike back but Elizabeth simply shoved past Victoria, having the older ship glare after her.

Mary turned to her sister. "Brilliantly handled Victoria. You should be so proud of yourself." She snorted. Victoria growled. "Don't you start as well." She turned back into her berth. "Why not? Because I'm older? Because I actually know what goes on beneath that thick skull of yours?" Mary asked, following. "That you need to be nicer to other people and yes Elizabeth is right! You do need to act a little more mature. I've been saying it for the last 3 years. You're not a shipling anymore, you're an adult in active service and so is she!" Victoria laughed but it was a cruel laugh, not at all friendly. Mary scowled. "Fine then. You can just sit here and rust until you calm down. I'll be back later when you can be more civil." With that, Mary sailed off.

It wasn't until Elizabeth slowed down that she realized she was lost. Blinded by tears and fueled by anger she had navigated her way by feel and sound to... wherever she was now. With her radio set being disassembled for routine repairs she couldn't call for help. Nothing looked familiar so she didn't even know where to begin to start looking for a way back. She was tempted to curl up and cry, hoping that someone might find and help her. But that's what a shipling would do and Elizabeth was not a shipling. Azipods keeping her stationed against the current, she took the time to think.

It was nearing sundown by the time Mary returned. Victoria seemed calmer now but her sister could be difficult to read when she wanted to be. In fact she looked more tired than anything. "Hey." She greeted, offering a smile. A good sign. "Feeling better?" Mary asked. "A bit." She replied. "Has Liz been by here?" "I thought she was with you?" Victoria replied, a bit surprised. "I thought I might see her when I went out but I never did. Been looking for her sense." Mary said. "Where'd you look?" Victoria asked. "Around the bay and past the Verazanos." Mary replied. "Tight squeeze at high tide. Just saying!" Mary rolled her eyes. "Okay, you take the Hudson and I'll take the East side and you better pray she's not in the canal near Bronx." The two split up in a race against time. There was a storm coming, dark clouds on the horizon and the wind was picking up. Elizabeth needed to be found soon.

Elizabeth was still struggling to get her bearings. She knew that around here the sun rose out of the sea, setting inland. But without knowing where she was in relation to either, she could just end up someplace where ships aren't supposed to go. New York was a maze of islands and backwater canals, most of which were too shallow to take her draft even at high tide. She eyed the bridge in front of her, immediately able to tell that it was too low for her to pass under If she had gone that way, she would've taken out her funnel and traffic would not be continuing to use that bridge. Victoria had taught her what to look for in that case and she saw no sign of such damage. That left only one other way for her to go and she dutifully sailed down that path.

The tide was turning and the pull of the ocean was making the Hudson swift, ensuring a hard run for any ship traveling upriver. "This is ridiculous." Victoria huffed as she passed under the second bridge. She'd never been great at tracking. Her sense of smell was more attuned to he fine food stands of this city than other ships. Pausing momentarily to catch her breath, Victoria took in the sights around her. The Freedom Tower glittered like a jewel, towering over the older buildings in the city. Victoria had been less than a year old, a shipling, when she and Mary first arrived in New York from California in 1998. QE2 took over as surrogate mother and Victoria found her just as imposing as the magnificent pair of buildings that once stood in this Tower's place. She sighed. She was beginning to drift back the way she came so she turned her engines over once more, resuming her course upriver. She was wrong to strike Elizabeth. She knew that. But she was just so angry... No excuse though. No excuse. If something happened to her it would be Victoria's fault. "Oh Elizabeth," She whispered, bow to the wind. "Where are you?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do as the canal she was in began to narrow. Surely she hadn't come this way at first. Everything looked a little different. Then, hope. She rounded a corner and could see, towering over the other buildings in the area, the Freedom Tower. Elizabeth hadn't studied enough maps to know New York well but she did know her way from that. It was like a lighthouse in this sea of glittering metropolis. Her confidence swelled and she picked up the pace. She could see clear water ahead, recognizing it as the mighty Hudson River. Almost home, now... all her hopes were put on hold as she was suddenly stopped. She could feel mud and other debris scraping along her keel as her momentum carried her further onto a sandbar. She could now sea the muddy bottom but less than 100 yards away was clear blue water. She was so close... She wiggled her rudder back and forth, finding she only had partial movement. Her bow had dug itself deep, the bulb acting like a plow. She was stuck. "Help!" She wailed. "Help me!" She could only hope someone would come to her aid.

Out in the middle of the river, Victoria paused as her ears picked up something. It was faint, carried and shredded by the wind long before it reached her so only an echo remained. But it was enough to give her pause. After a minute she heard it again, the unmistakable sound of a ship's horn blowing three times in close succession. A cry for help. Victoria immediately altered course for its source. As the horn blasts got louder she began to pick up the sound of a voice. "Help! Help me!" "Elizabeth!" Victoria sounded her own horn once in reply. Elizabeth heard that. "Victoria?" She wondered. "Victoria, I'm here! Help me!" "Liz?" Victoria rounded a spit, coming into view. Elizabeth swore she never saw a more beautiful sight in her life. Victoria halted 200 yards from her. "Liz are you alright?" She asked. "No leaks." Elizabeth replied. "But my prow's buried and my rudder's got some blockage on it. I can move it a little bit but only about half deflection." Victoria turned to look at the approaching storm front. She didn't have time to go and fetch anybody else. In 15 minutes, they'd be in such fog any attempt at moving Elizabeth would be impossible. And for her to be left until the weather cleared was not an option. Her own weight would cause her to sink further into that sand, ensuring a slow but eventual grave for her sister ship. "I've got to get you off of there." She muttered, trying to recall anything QE2 had taught her about groundings. "Alright, you can still move your rudder correct?" "Yeah. Keep moving it, see if you can shift some of the debris away. What are your pod's positions?" "Um, inboards are straight, outboard port's at 10 degrees and starboard's at 340 degrees." "Alright, see if you can move those into alignment with the inboards." Elizabeth's face fell into concentration as she worked to clear her rudder and get her pods swiveled back into proper alignment. "Okay, I've got them mostly in position but something's keeping my port from moving at all from its position." "That's fine, you've got three others to work with." Victoria smiled. "You're doing great Liz." Elizabeth snorted. "How so? I haven't done anything yet." Victoria grinned. "You're about to. Now I need you to move forward, slowly, very carefully." "How can I move forward? My prow's stuck." Elizabeth grumbled. "You're bulb is acting like a plow. Put some power into it and it'll come free." Muddy water washed behind her as Elizabeth put power into her engines. For a moment it looked like this wasn't going to work then her bow jerked, water splashed up and she started moving. "Don't slow down, keep coming!" Victoria ordered as Elizabeth cut power. "Come all the way to me. All the way to me, aim for the deep blue. Yes that's it! Yes, Elizabeth yes!" She cried. It took herculean effort, but once Elizabeth's bow hit open water, the rest of her slid down into the river gently. Victoria embraced her and exhausted as she was, Elizabeth collapsed into it, panting.

"Well done Elizabeth, well done." Victoria nuzzled her. "I couldn't have done it without you Victoria, thank you." Elizabeth replied. Something wet landed on her decks and it wasn't rain. She looked up to see Victoria's tear filled eyes. "I am, so proud of you little sister." "Little sister?" Elizabeth questioned. "Well I can't exactly call you a kid anymore can I?" Victoria managed a shaky laugh. "You're not an adult until you've gotten on and off a sandbar on your own." It was as close to an apology as one would get with the eccentric Vista-class. Elizabeth kissed her cheek. "Thank you Victoria." Victoria hugged her again. "My pleasure little one, if I can still call you that?" "I don't mind." Elizabeth smiled.


	12. S1E8 Ship Down: Part 1

Mary led the way into Dubai. Elizabeth was close behind. They'd sailed direct from Lisbon and both were sailing on fumes. At least this time the younger wasn't lagging behind. She'd kept on Mary's stern the whole trip though she'd been unusually quiet these last 500 miles. Mary supposed she as tired. She herself was in desperate need of a nap and a refuel and Elizabeth had even smaller tanks than her!

"You doing okay back there kiddo?" Mary asked. "J-just peachy." Elizabeth panted, voice strained. Marys whistle blew a soft note of sympathy. "We're almost there." "Good, I'm down to my last few hundred gallons." Elizabeth rasped. "Once we're refueled I'll take you to the baths hmm?" Mary promised. "Baths? You mean showers." Mary laughed. "No, I mean baths." She replied. "You'll see what I mean." Elizabeth shrugged, moving up alongside as they sailed past the breakwater.

They docked together, fuel lines passing from the dock to Mary and from Mary to Elizabeth. Both sighed as their empty tanks were filled. It took several hours but was soon complete. "I'll be right back Liz. Wait here for me okay?" Mary asked as she backed out of the berth. Elizabeth shrugged, knowing where she was going. "Sure thing." She replied and Mary raced off without a reply. Elizabeth laughed to herself. She found it amusing that her flagship could become like a shipling when QE2 was involved.

Mary found her mother in her usual spot. "Mary, when I saw you pull in I knew you'd be coming by." QE2 smiled warmly at her. "Don't I always?" Mary purred, nuzzling her. The older liner nipped her affectionately. "How's the fleet?" She asked. "Liz is doing well in her studies. She's got a knack for Mathematics, must've gotten it from you." QE2 laughed. "Now that I highly doubt. I couldn't solve an equation even in the first grade." Mary laughed as well. "She's doing good though even though Victoria's been a corrupting influence." "Uh oh." QE2 sniggered. Mary shoved her good naturedly. "She's into those magazines now. I've seen them reading together. They don't know I know though. Maybe I should change that." Mary mused. "Victoria's right, you are evil." QE2 said. "Good, then the universe is working as intended then." "I can't even..." "Ha!"

Mary turned to her. "What about you? You doing alright?" "As well as a ship who's berthbound I suppose." She replied. "You sound a bit off." Mary replied. "Observant, just like your mother." QE2 gave a raspy laugh. "Just a little soar throat that's been going around locally. I suggest you stay at your dock. Your friends back home won't appreciate it if you bring this home with you." "Alright." Mary laughed, nuzzling her once more. "I'm gonna show Liz the baths but I'll be back later if that's okay." "You can't leave me alone for long. I couldn't stop you if I tried." She nudged her. "Go on now." Mary giggled and bounced away.

She rejoined Elizabeth at the docks. "How's Lizzie?" Mary paused, turning to her younger fleetmate. "Is that what you call her?" Mary wondered. Elizabeth shrugged. "She said I could." "Okay then. Come on. It's time to relax and there's no better way to do that than in he spa baths." She knew what a spa was, but never had she heard of one being used for ships. This was going to be fun.

The turn of the hour saw both ships up to their decks in the bubbling hot jakusi. Mary had a wrap around her neck, cucumbers over her eyelids. Elizabeth too had those amenities, complete with facial mask. "Mmm... this is nice." She purred. "Told ya!" Mary grinned. "I dunno about the whole herbal healing thing but this sure is relaxing." Mary chuckled. "So, I have to ask, Which do you prefer; Baby Beauties or Playboy?" "Eep!" Elizabeth yelped, hitting the edge and nearly falling on her side. Mary giggled. "You know about those? You-" Elizabeth's frantic heartbeat slowed somewhat and she settled back down with a resigned sigh. "How long have you known?" Mary, still laughing managed to find her voice. "Oh a while now. What you and Victoria read isn't any of my business. I just wanted to see your reaction." "Very funny." Elizabeth muttered and to her annoyance, Mary just laughed again. "I won't tell you to give it up but don't tell Victoria I said any of this okay? She gets her punches on me far too often and I need to make her squirm once in a while." Elizabeth laughed. "Okay, Mary whatever you say."

A few hours later the two sailed back to their berths, still enjoying themselves from before. "You did what?" Elizabeth giggled. "Got thrown in the drunk tank right alongside Victoria. I never could hold my liquor like she could but she had started that bar fight and damn it I was gonna finish it. Oh QE2 was so mad, I couldn't dock for a week!" Elizabeth burst out laughing. "And here I thought you were just a stuffy ship with a bad case of bossy boilers." She said. "You're just as evil as Victoria!" "That's just what QE2 said." Mary laughed. "Great minds think alike." Elizabeth shrugged. "You do know vanity's a sin?" Mary pulled her in for a nuggie. "Ack! No-no, ah! Okay, I take it back!" Elizabeth cried. "That's what I thought kiddo." Mary smirked.

Her attention was diverted to the water as she started noticing oil slicks. Dubai was a large port and fell under the same regulations as any would. Oil should never be allowed to float like this without seeing an effort to contain it. Unless, it was a biohazard, which required different procedures. "Hey Liz, your sniffer is better than mine. What do you make of this?" Mary asked. "Dunno. I haven't smelled anything like that before. It's not throw up, I can tell you that." Elizabeth replied. "Could it be blood?" Mary asked, concerned now. "Possibly." Elizabeth conceded. "But I wouldn't know even if it was. It's not like I've ever seen it outside the body before." "Huh, odd." Mary frowned, following the trail.

The source became clear as they rounded a corner. Elizabeth couldn't keep back her squeal of horror and Mary was even worse off. For lying against the dock, mostly unconscious with blood around her muzzle and in the water around her, was QE2.

"Mother!" QE2 had little time to react to Mary's cry when the younger liner was holding her against her side. "What happened?" She whimpered. "I don't know, Mary." QE2 rasped, head dropping as she coughed hard. Her body shook, stem to stern. "I'll help you." Mary promised. "How?" QE2's laugh was perhaps the most frightening from Elizabeth's perspective. The beautiful wind chime sound was not more than a raspy clang now. "For all you know, this could just be a sign of my age." "No, you were never diagnosed." Mary shook her head. "Doesn't mean I can't have it dear one." "No..." Mary snuggled to her, flinching as QE2's spittle landed close to her hull. Her muzzle was nearly touching the water. She didn't have the strength to hold it high, nor could she undo the mooring lines that kept her in position. Mary whimpered. "I'll find something. There's got to be some medicine around here that can help. But I can't leave you alone. Hang on, Elizabeth!" Elizabeth started at hearing her name before coming over. "Yes Mary?" "I need you to stay with her." Mary replied. "While I go and find something that can stop this bleeding." "Um okay. But what if she gets worse?" "Then call me. I'll have my radio on." Mary said gently. "Okay, just be careful. I'm no military ship but my salvage sense is tingling." Elizabeth warned. Mary nodded. "Liz will look after you mother." She told the coughing liner. QE2 managed to pause long enough and offer Elizabeth a warm smile that for some reason, felt very much like deja vu. "I'm in good props then." She replied. "Go on Mary, I know you're not one for long goodbyes." She ordered. Mary kissed her cheek and was gone before QE2 looked up again.

Despite QE2's praises, Elizabeth had very limited medical knowledge. What she did know was from the textbooks Victoria insisted read in case she ever found herself in a jam without help nearby. While incredibly useful she never thought she'd feel like her elder sister-ship's teachings would be inadequate. Nonetheless, she swallowed back her fear, it wouldn't do to recall anything with anything other than a clear head, and attempted to remember any tidbit of information that might improve the current situation even slightly. Victoria's voice came to her. _"You need to keep the patient engaged. Talk to them. Have them talk to you. Keep them distracted from their pain. Like you did with me. It saved my life, you can use it to save others and they'll be just as grateful."_ Elizabeth nodded in conformation. _"Rodger that Victoria."_

"Liz?" "Hmm?" QE2 turned an eye on her. "How did you come by Mary? I thought the first Queen Mary was her mother?" "And she is, in the strictly biological sense. Her and Victoria's father was Oceanos. He'd died several years before they were conceived but a sperm sample survived. They were the first to be born this way. Mary may not look it but she's half-cruise ship. Victoria however, displays those looks perfectly even though she's half-ocean liner just as you yourself are." "I am?" Elizabeth questioned but QE2 winced and the younger decided not to press the issue. QE2 continued. "Both were born in the spring of '98 and Queen Mary couldn't care for them. She, well..." She broke off coughing. Elizabeth was gentle as she rubbed her side. "She, what?" She prompted. "She was and still is too weak to care for child. The pregnancy alone nearly killed her never mind the birth. Even if she had recovered, caring for them still would've been impossible. She couldn't produce milk for them. She lost that ability in her conversion." Elizabeth's growl of disgust escaped her before she could stifle it. She slapped a wire across her mouth. "Sorry." She mumbled. "It's okay dearie." QE2 looked at her in complete understanding before she returned to her story.

"My aunt wanted to keep them and I don't blame her for that at all but she knew she had to give them up. Fortunately, I was on hand in New York. I had my outbound voyage delayed by a few hours but it was worth it to see and feed those little bundles for the first time. They were carried across country by jet and driven down to the quay. They hadn't been fed once since they were born 18 hours earlier and were nearly starving by the time they bit into my teets. For such little things they had a firm grip." A soft light entered her eyes as she remembered. "Mary was the larger of the two, stronger. Victoria was a bit smaller but significantly weaker. There's a reason why there's such a gap of service entry between them. It took Victoria longer to pass her certifications." "She was the runt." Elizabeth said and QE2 nodded. "I never had children before them and they weren't mine to begin with so I wasn't sure what maternal instincts I would have. As it turned out I had no reason to worry. I love them both as though they really were my own and I protect them just the same." "I can see you love them and they love you. Mary especially." Elizabeth smiled. "She cares for me more than her own mother. And that was my fault." QE2 sighed. "How so?" "I waited too long to tell her the truth. They grew up believing that I had them and I didn't want to change that. It would be too confusing. But waiting until they were adults was a mistake. Victoria adapted to it just fine. I had expected her to. But Mary-she never hated me or blamed me and I'm grateful for that. But my aunt suffered from my mistake. She had lost those shiplings once, gave them up out of love and I took them and that love and never gave anything back." QE2 shook her head, her distress making her illness worse. "Lizzie, don't strain yourself..." Elizabeth tried to calm her but she should've known that like Mary, that was an exercise in futility.

"I've paid the price. My own child as recompose." QE2 coughed hard. Her mooring lines strained and Elizabeth managed to undo the ones on her bow, allowing her greater freedom of movement. It helped a bit, but not enough, not nearly enough. QE2 rolled and Elizabeth only just managed to catch her before she capsized. The coughs seized her completely and Elizabeth could do nothing but hold her until they passed which took several minutes. Elizabeth had a good coating of blood on her hull by the time QE2 was done. "QE2..." She whimpered, fearing for the elder as she lay there, flanks barely rising. "Forgive me." She rasped. "What?" Elizabeth leaned in closer, gently nudging QE2's bow clear of the water so she could breathe better. Another cough and again Elizabeth felt something hot and sticky splatter against her decks. She ignored it without so much as a wince. She looked up, meeting QE2's garnet gaze as she gazed down.

It was in that moment that the deja vu Elizabeth had been feeling all afternoon came full circle. It was in that moment that she understood. QE2 could see the understanding in her daughter's eyes, pressing her muzzle to the top of her head lovingly. "To find you, after all these years only to lose you again." She sighed. "No, never!" Elizabeth growled, putting as much force into her words as she could muster as if that could somehow stave off the inevitable. "My child. Oh my sweet child." Elizabeth had to tighten her grip as QE2 started to roll again but she couldn't hold her forever. She couldn't decipher bow to stern of her emotions. Joy, love, fear, and sadness all mingled into one unstable package and she could feel the tears welling up within her eyes, blurring her vision. She made no effort to clear it. There wasn't a better time to cry than now. Holding back would give off the appearance of coldness and that was the last thing she wanted. "Please..." Her tongue felt like it had swollen to 3 times its size and it rolled around her mouth, making words difficult to pronounce. Her vocal chords had turned to jelly, making any sound next to impossible. But somehow she found herself begging. "Don't leave me." QE2's eyes began to close and Elizabeth played her one last card. "Mother." A fleck of garnet flicked up to her its hard surprise softening in an instant. And the last words QE2 uttered to her lighted a spark of hope in her engines that all was not lost. Of these last words, only one could be heard clearly even though Elizabeth had to strain to hear anything. That one word was "Daughter."


	13. S1E9 Ship Down: Part 2

Mary sailed through the backwaters of Dubai with practiced ease. Though exceptionally familiar with the port, she remained at a loss as to where the medicinal storage was. If she could just find a hospital ship...

The United Arab Emirates was no a place often attended by USNS Comfort. The American was just as imposing as her sister, Mercy. She was here to deliver a batch of herbs designed to counteract the withedrawl symptoms of opium. These deliveries were nearly complete allowing Comfort to take the opportunity to relax and... "Comfort! Comfort!" She just had to jinx it didn't she? Stifling a sigh, Comfort turned to see Mary racing up to her. "Heavens girl, what's the mater?" "QE2, sick, I don't know..." "Deep breaths honey. Administering shots is all well and good but what to place in the needle is just as important. Now calm yourself and then tell dear old Comfort what's wrong."

Mary nodded, taking a few deep breaths to slow her rapidly rotating shafts. "It's QE2. She's got some kind of respiratory illness. She was coughing up blood when I left." "Dear me." Comfort gathered her supplies, Just as they were about to head out, Mary's radio crackled. _"Mary come quick! Lizzie's unconscious and I can't rouse her."_ "Comfort, flank speed!" Mary growled. _"Elizabeth, I'll be right there with a hospital ship."_ She signed off and raced out of the canal and into the main channel. On the way she passed the leaf shaped island composed entirely of hotels and luxury resorts. The same island that QE2 was going to be a part of. The island she might never be a part of now... Mary forced back those thoughts. Her mother would not die. QE2 was timeless, deserving of a far better fate than what currently beheld her. If any ship could live forever, it would be her.

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth when she saw the welcome sight. "Mary! Oh thank the Ancients! She was talking and all of a sudden..." Mary hugged her, knowing how distressing all this must be for a ship so young. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. I've brought someone who can help." Comfort moved alongside QE2. "Mary." She said, voice quavering slightly. Mary's heart sank. "Is she..." She couldn't finish the sentence and beside her Elizabeth gave a low keen of distress, kneading the water. To both's great relief, Comfort shook her head. "She's strong despite her age. There's hope for her yet." "What do you think it is?" Mary asked. "I've seen it before in war zones in the Middle East but all cases are the same. The fever, clammy hull, navigation malfunctions, problems with the air intakes... Mary QE2 has anthrax."

Mary froze at this and so did Elizabeth, the latter rushing over and huddling to QE2's flank. She showed more emotion than Mary would've thought possible. _"Why? She barely knows her..."_ She met Elizabeth's gaze and understood. The truth was there. Elizabeth knew now, despite Mary's best efforts otherwise. She looked down at her mother's hull. _"So you did tell her after all."_ She was not mad. How could she be. But she could see that Elizabeth knew that Mary knew. She knew Mary had been hiding from her and the questions were there in her eyes but both ships knew now was not the time to ask them. Both understood the implications of Anthrax for anthrax was not something that occurred naturally in ships. It was good in that Mary didn't need to worry about becoming infected herself but the bad... Comfort had already drawn the same conclusions. "I'll get on the horn with Norfolk and have them start an investigation. Someone did this and I intend to find out who." "Can I help?" Mary asked. "I'll need to know more first but for now the best you can do is remain here." She handed her a bottle filled with an orange liquid. "You'll have to force feed her this but it should help rouse her. After that, one spoonful every 6 hours." She ordered. Mary nodded and Comfort left.

QE2 was lying on her port side, looking almost peaceful if it weren't for her wheeze. Elizabeth was huddled tight against her flank. "Elizabeth, I need you to help me feed this to her." Mary said. Elizabeth shifted to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "I have, many other questions but this is the one I need answered now. Why didn't you tell me?" Mary sighed. "Because I was afraid." She admitted. "Of what? That I would take your place?" Elizabeth suggested shrewdly and Mary winced. "Just like your mother, you're exceedingly observant." She sighed. "She is your mother too Mary. She-I know you don't think she likes that fact but she loves you as though you were her own. She despises herself for it but only because she sees it as her own selfishness against her aunt, it's nothing against you." Mary looked away. "Just-just help me Elizabeth." She rasped. Elizabeth gently took the bottle from her shaking grip as Mary pried QE2's jaws apart. Elizabeth poured the measurement, gently tipping it between the back teeth. "I've never admitted this to anyone before but I've always wanted a sibling. I know you already have Victoria but I'd always hoped..." Mary embraced her before she could say more. "You're family Liz. You don't have to prove yourself a worthy sibling but I accept you all the same." Her grip tightened. "Little sister..." Mary could hear Liz sobbing into her shoulder and her own tears rained down on her decks but for once she ignored it. Even adult ships could cry.

It took a while and Elizabeth was getting the second dose ready when QE2 began to come around. Mary was the first ship she saw and she purred as Mary nuzzled her. "Liz?" She questioned. "Here mother." Elizabeth came around from her position off her flank, spoonful of medicine in hand. Mary helped QE2 tilt her head to receive it better. The elder liner grimaced at the taste but took it with no fuss. "Think you can keep some food down? It's not good for you to take this on an empty stomach." Mary said. She nodded. "No red meats. I can't take those as well as I used to." "Here." Mary handed a sack to Liz who took it and quickly had prepared, serving it, a nice plump turkey, literally on a silver platter. "My my you two know how to spoil a girl." QE2 giggled and Mary laughed. She had her sense of humor still. That was a good sign. QE2 couldn't hold her head high enough so Mary helped, allowing her to take small chunks at a time.

Comfort returned the next morning. "Well you survived the night. Have you had anything to eat?" "Mary gave me some chicken last night." QE2 replied from her position, huddled between Elizabeth on the landward side and Mary on the seaward. Mary shifted out of the way as the hospital ship worked. "You'll be weak for a while and I'm ordering you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks but you should be just fine. You're a very lucky ship. Another hour and you wouldn't have made it." Well that was a sobering thought and Elizabeth whimpered leading QE2 to nuzzle her daughter who just snuggled tighter to her side. She'd taken that position at sundown and hadn't moved sense. Mary would be lying if she said she wasn't worried but she wasn't about to force Elizabeth to move. She needed this time with her mother. Which brought her to another issue.

"Any leads yet?" She asked. "We might have one." Comfort replied, handing her a file. "Jacob McClagen. He has a history of extremist political views and was last seen 2 years ago when he joined a campaign to bring QE2 home to Scotland. After that failed he disappeared. We now believe he joined or established one of the many fringe groups that cropped up in the wake of this failure. Some still wanted to bring her home. Others felt that her treatment in Dubai was horrific and felt that it would be better..." "If I was shown mercy." Said ship finished in a surprisingly bland tone. There was no surprise or fear evident in her features despite her close brush with death. She looked as calm as ever. "Am I right Comfort?" The hospital ship simply nodded.

Mary was fuming. "Do we know where he is now?" She asked. "Recent intel suggested that after he poisoned QE2 he got on a flight to LAX. I've put out an alert to the FBI and they've closed the airports to him but he could be anywhere in California by now." Comfort sighed. "Unless if we knew where to look." Elizabeth said. She'd been unusually quiet throughout this but spoke up now, her voice strong as she moved from her position. QE2 shifted her weight more center to allow her through. "Say again?" Mary asked. "He was going after QE2 right. A ship tied to her moorings, bound to her berth but still with all her parts intact. If he could get away with her, why not go after an even more helpless target." Mary sucked in a breath and even Comfort looked angry. "If you're right, then that son of a bitch is lucky that I'm here." She growled. "I'm going down there!" Mary growled. "What?!" Both Elizabeth's exclaimed at once. "Mary this guy has no qualms about killing." Elizabeth growled. "It's too dangerous." QE2 whimpered. "Someone has to go." Mary said. "Why not leave it to the military?" QE2 asked. "I can certainly get a few destroyers to guard her within the hour." Comfort said. "This son of a bitch has gone after the ship who raised me and now he's taking a shot at the ship who gave me life." Her violet eyes narrowed, giving her a scary personage. "He's made it personal." Elizabeth stood down but QE2 still tried. "Mary, I know what you must be feeling about me and Elizabeth but please don't do anything rash! You are every bit my daughter as she is and if something happened to you, it'd hurt me just the same." Mary's gaze softened momentarily. "I have to. What if it were me or Victoria that this had happened to? What would you do?" QE2 sighed. "I'd ensure you were safe first, and then move heaven and earth to find the bastard who did this to you!" She growled, hull shaking in anger at the very thought. Mary nodded, leaning down to nuzzle her. "I'll be back. I promise." "You come back." QE2 whimpered, kissing her forehead. "I will. I will." It was far longer of a goodbye than Mary would normally condone but for once she found she didn't mind. For a part of her didn't want her to leave either.

Eventually she forced herself to let go, heading out to sea in a trail of seaspray. QE2 sobbed and Elizabeth did her best to soothe her but one daughter was not a substitute for another. And despite her own status Elizabeth knew she could never replace or take Mary's place in their mother's heart. Elizabeth had been born of her, but Mary had known her all her life. QE2 would always be her true mother and Mary her true daughter. Elizabeth wasn't sure what her place was yet but seeing QE2's pain she vowed she would never compete with Mary. All she could do was soothe the aches left at their separation.

Mary had to make a fuel stop in Rio de Janeiro before continuing on around the horn. Not for the first time she cursed her sides. The cruise ship side of her ensured a plump figure. (Plump, not fat!) Too plump to squeeze through the measuring chamber that was the Panama Canal, something that Victoria and Elizabeth could do with ease. (Not fair!) Mary had to remind herself that her birth mother couldn't fit either but that was of little comfort. She still felt like she could lose a few. Leaving port, she got a call on her radio from one of the destroyers Comfort assigned to guard Queen Mary. _"The bastard showed up just as I thought he would." "Did he poison her? Did you get him?" "No on both counts. He saw us and ran off. I don't think he's coming back any time soon. We gave him quite the scare." "Did you get pictures?" "You want them?"_ The part of Mary that was frighteningly in line with Victoria gave an excited spasm. _"Send 'em over!" "Copy that, coming right up! Little bastard has no control of his bladder. He left a pee trail a mile long!"_ Though it might've looked weird, Mary didn't give a tugboat's ass as she tipped her head back and roared with laughter.


	14. S1E10 Scottish Pride

Victoria and Elizabeth giggled as they scrolled through their collection of magazines. Ever since the latter's developed love for them the two had been eagerly ordering their monthly copies of the lewdest, nudest covers they could find. For Liz it was mostly about the pictures. The accompanying articles held little interest for her although she was particularly fond of Miley Cyrus and Britney Spears. While annoying as hell on stage their continuous sexual and emotional dramas made for good reading. Then there were the model magazines.

Elizabeth heard the delivery truck pull up right on schedule. She and Victoria exchanged glances and then as one, they shouted "IT'S MINE!" And charged over. The delivery man, used to Victoria, was still adjusting to seeing two ships charging down the dock at him. "Easy does it girls. Plenty to go around!" He laughed. "Which one's mine?" Elizabeth was bouncing with excitement and Victoria was slightly more reserved. She didn't bounce but she also couldn't keep still. He laughed and handed them the packages. Both signed for them, Victoria tossed him a $10 piece and the two charged back to their berths, still giggling. He rolled his eyes at the pair of lewd ships and continued on his rounds.

Elizabeth eagerly tore into her box and pulled out her copy of Baby Beauties, beneath that was a Playboy and she eyed both hungrily. Victoria was reading her British magazine so Elizabeth opened her American copy. It was give or take with the Yanks sometimes. Either they'd have the best photos that would make both ships feeling it. (Victoria had slipped off a couple of times after some particularly lewd pictures to do something) Or they would have excellent stories worth reading about. This time they had more of the former and Elizabeth purred with delight as her eyes greedily poured over the succulent breasts and the delicious long legs. Liz rarely had a thing for the male photos. Their poses just didn't work with her. Something about the way the female stood, that kind of vulnerable knees bent position certainly made her drool as she was doing now and she hastily wiped the spit away. She felt Victoria's muzzle against her shoulder as the older ship leaned over for a look. "Ooh." She licked her lips. "We've got a good one this month. Which copy is that?" She asked. "American Models or something like that..." Victoria started rummaging through her own pile until she came up with the same copy. And both began to read. Of course that's when Mary came by.

"Your brains are going to rot reading that you know." She growled. Elizabeth eyed her but said nothing. She still remembered what Mary had said about the magazines and had kept her end of the bargain. Victoria though had gotten bolder as of late and took great delight out of taunting her sister's tolerance for all things lewd. "Our brains may rot but it makes our other organs come alive." She replied. Mary glared and Elizabeth sensed a fight coming on, wisely backing out of view of both sisters. "Spare me your crude languages for once Victoria." Mary sighed. "Why? You know it turns you on." Victoria purred. "Stop it!" Mary growled but the angrier she got, the more amused Victoria became. She was playing with fire and she knew it. But the years spent growing up together had made her all but immune to Mary's blaze. "You really need to get laid, sis. Come on and pull in a berth. Here, I'll lend you a copy and you can drool and drip or whatever to your heart's content. I've got plenty of toys set aside just for you if you need a helping hand." Victoria giggled, but she had pushed too far this time. Mary snarled. "MS QUEEN VICTORIA! I AM SHOCKED AT YOUR BEHAVIOR! YOU AND ELIZABETH BOTH ARE GROUNDED TO THESE BERTHS!" "Oh what?!" Elizabeth spoke up for the first time. "Why me? I didn't do anything?!" "You've let this-this lewdmarine," Mary shoved Victoria hard enough to push the smaller ship backwards. "Corrupt you to her ways!" "Actually, I think lewdmarine is a term used for submarines is it not?" Victoria said innocently and fuming, Mary stalked off. Victoria huffed. "And good riddance. This is just stupid! 'Grounded' pah! I'm not a shipling!" "May I remind you," Elizabeth began, not amused with how Victoria pushed Mary over the edge. "That it was your pestering that got us into this." "Oh sure, be made at me for trying to do the right thing." Victoria grumbled. Mary had Long Beach on her itinerary for over a month now and the flagship had yet to make good on the visit. It was driving Victoria up a wall! "Why is she so reluctant to see Queen Mary anyways?" Elizabeth asked. "You heard the story from QE2 didn't you? Mary doesn't see her as her mother." "Of course I heard it but surely it's not like _that,_ is it?" Victoria sighed. "Liz, I'm her sister. We were both raised by the same ship. QE2 was more of a mother to me than Queen Mary ever was but I don't have a problem calling her mother. Why do you think Mary does?" Elizabeth shrugged. "You're an intelligent young ship, Liz. Surely you can figure it out." Victoria said. "They share a name." Elizabeth realized. "Mm hmm. You share a name as well. Do you feel anything by that?" "No! I could never dislike QE2, she..." Elizabeth broke off as she forced back the memories. Her time in Dubai had changed her. Made her more grateful that she even had a mother and she never wanted to go through something like that again. "But that wasn't the question, was it?" She sighed. Victoria smiled. "My sister cares for Mary a lot. More than she'll ever admit, even to me. But she doesn't know how to deal with her. She's her mother, our mother. But they share a name and a title. She inherited the mantle of flagship from her mother. QE2 was just regent flagship." "I think I understand now." Elizabeth sighed. Victoria nuzzled her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Cunard's mock up cruise ship." said a high toned voice. Victoria grimaced and turned to face the largest ship Elizabeth had ever seen. She thought Mary was big but her flagship was dwarfed by this giantess. "Oasis." Victoria acknowledged and something in her tone told Elizabeth this was not a friendly greeting. Oasis narrowed her eyes, looking past Victoria and seeing Elizabeth. "Ah, so Cunard got a new oversized monkey to play with. One apparently wasn't enough." She said. "Speak for yourself." Elizabeth muttered, eying Oasis' massive stacked decks and wide beam. "Leave her out of this!" Victoria hissed, moving in front. "I think we should let her speak for herself hmm?" Oasis said. Victoria's only response was to narrow her eyes and offer an angry growl. "Elizabeth, if you would please leave us. Oasis and I are going to have a little _chat._ " Victoria growled, rolling her neck back and forth. Elizabeth could hear the cracks and she knew what her fleetmate meant by "chat". "Y-you s-sure you don't need a hand?" She stammered. "She-she's kinda, large." Oasis growled. "Who're you calling large you fat..." Oasis squealed as Victoria lunged at her. The two meshed into a flurry of lashing teeth and broken hull plates.

Elizabeth was relegated to the sidelines and remained where she was, transfixed on the sight before her. She made no attempt to leave but no attempt to help either. Oasis was giant, far too big for one ship to handle by themselves but Victoria seemed to be holding her own. And then Oasis got her teeth into the Cunard Queen's shoulder. Elizabeth flinched as she heard the scraping sound of teeth meeting bone. Victoria gave a loud shriek and that was enough to spur Elizabeth into action. The youngest Vista-class launched herself into the fight, slamming into Oasis' side with a loud clunk. She heard the satisfying crack of hull plates being bent, their welds giving and ribs breaking. She got her teeth into the scruff of the bigger ship's neck, scrabbling for purchase on that deceptively smooth hull. Oasis shied and a fierce buck threw her clear. Elizabeth landed hard, rolling several times before slamming into a pier. Pain shot through her hull as she was left in a trance, working to get her breath back. The fight still raged on but Elizabeth was faced away from it and she didn't have the mobility at the moment to turn and see what was happening. All she could do was listen and it sounded nasty.

It ended abruptly with a harsh ripping sound, a squeal and the sounds of a ship in fast retreat. Elizabeth closed her eyes tight as the "victor" started in her direction. Was it Oasis and if so what would she do? Would she finish her off? The large cruise ship had a deceptive mean streak in her, as evidence by her harshness with Victoria. But instead of sharp teeth or a fierce shove, a warm hull pressed gently against her belly seconds before a rough tongue moved across her face. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle as it tickled her nose. The licking stopped. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth was so relieved she could've cried right then. Instead, she opened her eyes. "Victoria?" She was so happy to see her fleetmate standing over her and clearly worried. "Where does it hurt Liz?" "My side. Opposite side." Elizabeth added as Victoria began nosing her flank. "I hit the pier pretty hard. Quite sure its in worse condition than I am though." Victoria nuzzled her and Elizabeth noticed a piece of blue and white plating hanging from her jaws. "You bit off her rudder?" She asked. "Part of it." Victoria casually tossed the piece aside and let it sink. "Bitch has too big an ass to get at with just one bite." Elizabeth giggled. She noticed the blood gathering along Victoria's shoulder and remembered the sound that had brought her into the fight. "That shoulder looks bad. I heard teeth scrape bone." "Is that was got you into this?" Victoria asked and Elizabeth nodded. She sighed. "Well then, I suppose you deserve honesty. No, it's not broken." She said quickly seeing the horror in the younger ship's eyes. "Just fractured. One of her teeth punched into it and that blow caused cracks to form. I'm lucky I'm half ocean-liner. A standard cruise ship's shoulder would've shattered if put to that kind of treatement." She licked blood off a cut just above Elizabeth's right eye that she didn't even know was there. "You've likely got a concussion so we're both going to the drydocks. Can you stand?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded, slowly righting herself. Off balance, she staggered into Victoria who straightened up with a sharp hiss at her sudden weight. Elizabeth backed off at once, realizing she'd stumbled right into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's fine." Victoria forced a smile though the pain was still evident behind her eyes. The two set out.

Victoria looked at her fleetmate. "I'll admit, I was ready to admit defeat until I saw Oasis throw you like that. It, scared me and angered me." She ducked her head. "It's kinda hard to explain but..." "I understand." Elizabeth interrupted. "And, thank you." As they entered a narrow part of the channel they were forced to go single file and Victoria limped along in front. "Should I call Mary?" She asked. "She's probably off releasing the last of her temper somewhere and likely has her radio turned off but its worth a shot." Victoria replied so Elizabeth pinged Mary on a private frequency. Surprisingly, Mary answered and when she did Elizabeth noted she sounded like she'd been crying. A pang of sympathy went through her for her flagship. Mary had so much on her shoulders and she and Victoria never made things easier on her. She couldn't promise for Victoria but Elizabeth promised for herself that she would stop being so difficult. Mary was right, she really did need to stop letting Victoria push things on her. Her own lines needed to be drawn and once they were, there were no crossing them. _"What is it Elizabeth?"_ Mary asked. _"Victoria's hurt."_ Elizabeth answered. Clearly it wasn't the answer that Mary was expecting judging by the silence. At last she spoke up _"What happened?" "Another big ship came by here. Some ship named Oasis. She wasn't very nice to be. Started calling me names and stuff. Victoria gave it to her, Oasis gave it back." "Did you get involved, Liz?"_ Mary asked. Elizabeth hesitated. She knew she should tell the truth. If she didn't, Oasis likely would. Elizabeth had noticed with some satisfaction that the wound her teeth made on the big ship's neck was bleeding quite a bit. _"I'm not mad, Liz. I just want to know what happened."_ Mary said in a gentler tone. Elizabeth made up her mind. _"I was on the sidelines at first."_ She began. _"But when Oasis got Victoria by her shoulder, I-I just had to jump in." "How bad is Victoria?" "She says her shoulder bone's cracked. Tooth blow." "And you?" "I feel alright. My side's stinging a little bit. Oasis threw me off and I rolled into a dock." "You might have a concussion. Are you two headed to the drydocks?" "Yes." "I'll meet you there. I'm keeping this channel open so if anything changes, you or Victoria let me know at once." "I will, promise."_ As Elizabeth signed off, she noticed she'd fallen behind. Victoria had slowed down up front to wait and she put power into her engines, swiftly catching up to the elder liner. "I'm assuming you got a hold of Mary?" She asked. "She's going to meet us at the drydocks." Elizabeth replied. "Great, another lecture." Victoria groaned. "I don't think so. She didn't sound mad, just-just worried."

When they arrived, Mary was already there conversing swiftly with Africa Mercy, the hospital ship on duty. She broke off swiftly and bounded over to her fleetmates upon seeing them though. She promptly embraced them both. Victoria winced as her shoulder protested but settled against her sister. Elizabeth wriggled a bit, working to snuggle herself more into Mary's side. She was so warm... Unfortunately Mary backed off. "You two are a mess." She said. Both ships looked down. "Are you going to yell at us again?" Victoria mumbled. It was unusual to see the cheery ship so subdued. Mary looked at her, not a hint of anger in her gentle gaze. "Why would I yell at you?" "Because you grounded us to our berths and we left our berths." Victoria replied. "That was Oasis' doing, not yours. I don't blame you. Either of you. In fact, I should apologize." Victoria looked up, shocked, while Elizabeth watched and listened silently. "I know what I promised and I should not have lost my temper like that." "Well, I shouldn't have pushed you that far. I know better than to do that with you." Victoria nuzzled her. "Yes, you're a little shit sometimes but you're also my sister. And you, my cousin." She nodded to Elizabeth. "Family shouldn't fight like that." "No, we shouldn't." Elizabeth agreed. "Get in here!" Mary ordered and Elizabeth bounded over with a grin. She pressed herself deep in Mary's side, purring heartily. On the opposite flank, Victoria was doing the same, leaning heavily into her big sister and getting as much weight off her wounded shoulder as she possibly could. "Victoria, that shoulder needs looking at. It's still bleeding." Mary sighed. "Elizabeth, look at me for a moment please?" She asked and the young ship did. Mary shined a light in her eyes and she winced. "Sorry," she looked closely. "Well, you seem to be alright but I want you near just to be safe." Elizabeth nodded, having no issues with that arrangement. Victoria on the other prop was not happy at the doctor's verdict.

"You need 10 stitches." Africa Mercy said. Victoria groaned, she hated needles! "Do you want me to do it?" Mary asked. "Please?" Victoria begged. She'd rather family than some stranger. Sighing, Mary shifted her weight so she was better facing her sister and took out a needle, attaching a string of weld rods. "Alright, hold still now." Mary ordered and gently began cleaning the wound. Victoria gritted her teeth, harsh breath escaping her with every loud exhale. "Here, I forgot." Mary handed her non-dilluted rum. "Bottom's up." "You're just giving her alcohol?" Elizabeth asked, having peaked around to watch. "When you're getting needles poked into you, you sure as fuck don't want to do it sober." Victoria groaned, taking a several large gulps that would've destroyed the tolerance of most ships her size. "I'll remember that." Elizabeth grinned and Victoria rolled her eyes. "You taught her too well, sister." Mary said. "Yeah, yeah well she inherited half of it... ouch goddamn it!" She cried as Mary unexpectedly began sewing. "You're such a baby, hold still!" She ordered as Victoria started flinching away. "Drink your rum like a good British ship." "You are a horrible person who loves to poke fun at me." Victoria grumbled as she took another swig. "Love you too Vicky." Mary grinned. "Don't call me that!" Victoria growled and Mary just laughed.

At last, she completed the last stitch, tying off the end of the weld and cutting the excess away. "It's a good thing you didn't become a hospital ship." Victoria said. "It wasn't that bad." "Says the needle queen." "Says the 23 other wounds I've stitched up since mom showed me how." Victoria paused. "You've kept count?" She asked. "Counting this one, that makes 24." "Gah!" Victoria cried. "You really are the needle queen." "Come on then, my loyal subject. Back to our berths." "Oh so its our berths now is it." "Don't make me find more thread and sew your mouth shut." "Oh come on, you know you love it!" Elizabeth simply giggled as she bounded along beside the two bickering siblings. She was happy because this style of bickering wasn't like the kind she witnessed earlier in the day. This was the good-natured ribbing that these two had mastered over the years and the jokes came freely. Both respected each other's boundaries and everything that was said, was said in fun. Elizabeth listened, hoping that one day she too could take part.


	15. S1E11 The Visitor

Winter had gone swiftly and the dawn of the new year had come and gone. The cold rains of March had given way to the suns of April. As Mary made her typical morning rounds she noticed several ships that had arrived during the night. NCL's Balmoral was at the south terminal, squeezed between container ships. Crystal Serenity was also curled up nearby, engines purring. Mary smiled and left her breakfast for when she would wake up. Serenity never slept for long after the sun came up, regardless of when she first fell asleep. The Cunard flagship continued on. Next was Oasis and apparently she picked up a friend. Mary was glad of it. Maybe now she'd be less annoying to her fleet. Her friend was a small yacht, barely 100 feet long and currently snuggled against the bigger ship's cheek, using her nose as a pillow. Her little face was scrunched up and her props twitched as she dreamed. The sight was precious and Mary cooed before quietly returning to her own berth. It wouldn't do to wake them. That would be impolite and Mary insisted upon being polite. It was something Cunard's reputation had been built on and customers always appreciated it. And then there was the ship who appreciated that tradition the least.

"Please tell me you got pictures?" Victoria was practically wiggling with excitement. "Of what?" Mary asked, feigning indifference. "You know what." Victoria was taking the pains to whisper seeing as Elizabeth was still asleep behind them. Mary sighed. "My reward?" She asked. Victoria growled and held out her best "toy". "Pictures for the fun tube." She said. "I can't believe you talked me into this." Mary grumbled but she was only half faking her annoyance. That same part of her that was so in line with her sister was excited over the blackmail material she had gathered as well as all the fun Mary would have in her berth tonight, thanks to Victoria's gift. _"Victoria was right. I do need to get laid."_ Mary thought. "Rip off." Victoria muttered as she took the pictures. "What was that?" Mary asked. "Nothing!" Victoria yelped, forgetting the need to be quiet.

Behind them, Elizabeth yawned as she came awake. "What'd I miss?" She asked. "Just Victoria being her usual inappropriate self." Mary replied, ignoring the look Victoria sent her. _"The hypocrisy, it's alive!"_ She thought. "What else is new." Elizabeth answered and Mary laughed at Victoria's sulky pout. "Keep siding with her Liz and I'm pulling your reading privileges." She said and the youngest liner clammed up at once. Mary bopped Victoria on the head. "Don't start. There will be no blackmail this week!" She growled. "This week? What's-oh." Victoria's countenance turned an uncharacteristic somber and she nodded. "Understood Mary." "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked. "Later." Mary said. "I need you both to clean yourselves up and I'll meet you in New York on the 18th." "For once I don't envy you sis." Victoria sighed. "Better you than me though. Do remember to bring an exorcist though." Mary scowled and flicked her nose before stalking off. Victoria rubbed the spot. "Yeah, I deserved that." She said. "Well that's different." Elizabeth commented. "When _are_ you going to tell me what's going on?" The young liner was practically bursting with questions. "On the way." Victoria replied. "Now follow Mary's advice and get cleaned up nice. We're going on the voyage of the century!"

 **The Visitor**

Elizabeth couldn't make heads or tails of Victoria's seemingly bipolar behavior. One second she was uncharacteristically somber and the next she was her bright and cheerful self again. Confusing didn't work well for Elizabeth who preferred straight set things, something she shared with her mother. Speaking of, Elizabeth decided to call her up. Maybe QE2 could clear up some of this nonsense. _"Ah, Liz. I was wondering when you'd call."_ QE2 didn't sound down at all. In fact she sounded more cheerful than normal. _"I have questions for you mom."_ Elizabeth began. _"What, no hello?"_ QE2 asked. Elizabeth giggled. _"Hello mom"_ _"That's better. Now I'm assuming you're wondering about Victoria's bipolar behavior?"_ _"How'd you know?"_ Elizabeth was so shocked she nearly swore. _"The date._ _"It's April 10th, what's so special about that? I never saw anything like this last year."_ _"Last year was different."_ QE2 said. _"How so?"_ Elizabeth asked. _"It wasn't 2012."_ Elizabeth pouted a bit. _"I know it doesn't make sense sweetie but it will as soon as you hear the story."_ QE2 assured her. _"Everyone keeps saying that!"_ She fumed. _"I was hoping you could tell me mother."_ _"I, am not much of a story teller."_ QE2 mumbled. _"Better to have Mary or Victoria tel you. Just one thing I will say though."_ _"Yes mother?"_ Elizabeth gave her her full attention. _"Don't be too saddened by it. Mary sees the beauty in the tale while Victoria has taken the tragedy to heart. But it is as much a love story as a tragedy."_ _"I-I will mom. But how does it, the story, affect us so?"_ QE2 chuckled. _"My dear, there is more than Cunard blood running through those veins."_

Elizabeth was still working over her mother's parting words an hour later. _"There's more than Cunard blood. Could she mean White Star?"_ Elizabeth had done her history. She knew Cunard had merged with its rival in the 1930s and many ships inbred between the two lines. But what that have would have to do with April she did not know. She was still thinking when she stumbled into Oasis' yacht. Startled, she backed off. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, knowing what her bigger bulk could do to such a small ship. The yacht quickly checked herself over and shrugged. "No harm done." She replied. "Ti." She held out a wide. "Liz. Nice to meet you Ti. I must say, you are the most well-mannered yacht I've met." Ti grinned. "Then you haven't met many yachts dearie. We're as mischievous as a dolphin to be sure but we know when to behave." She said. Friendship was inevitable and Elizabeth was still talking with her when Victoria approached. "Liz, it's time to go." She said, all business. "Who are you and what have you done with Victoria." Elizabeth feigned shock and Ti snickered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Victoria rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" She gave Elizabeth a shove towards the breakwater. "Alright, I'm going. See you around?" She asked and Ti shrugged. "I'll beat you there so yeah." She replied. Liz let Victoria usher her out of port but she couldn't resist one last look back. Instead of a small grey yacht there stood a massive liner large enough to rival her. Four golden funnels sat atop a gleaming white superstructure and a night black hull. _"When will I understand?"_ _"Soon my child, soon."_

Aside from the unusual event as they left Southampton, Victoria and Elizabeth's voyage had been uneventful. The two spent the first day joking around and Elizabeth was pleased to see Victoria back to her normal self. The second and third were interspersed with the kind of antics that earned them both a captain's scolding. And after it was threatened to get Mary involved, the two continued their voyage in silence. As they got within range of New York's radios, not long after they turned the corner, Victoria halted. Elizabeth followed her lead. She didn't see anything particularly impressive about this patch of ocean. Other than a marker bouy rubbing against her hull (unusual in mid-ocean) there was nothing here or was there? Sometimes, Elizabeth would see things moving out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned to look, she saw nothing. After the fifth scare, Victoria spoke up. She's been so quiet, Elizabeth had previously thought she'd fallen asleep. "They won't hurt you." She said. "You can see them too?" Elizabeth asked, looking around her warily. "I see all that you see. Including Her in Southampton. Unusual, she rarely leaves this place but then again that yacht is her sucessor." "Who? Who is she?" Elizabeth asked and Victoria sighed. "100 years ago on this day in this very spot, our greatest ancestor met her end. That bouy is her grave marker." "It's 2.5 miles deep here." Elizabeth shivered despite herself. To sink in shallow water was one thing but to die in the depths was a fate not even the worst of the worst ships should suffer. "Who was..." she began but Victoria had turned back to the sea. Elizabeth did the same and gasped. There she was again, the same ship she saw in place of the yacht. This time she had her port side to the pair of Cunard ships and Elizabeth now recognized the profile as that of an Olympic-class liner. She knew Olympic herself had shared blood with the Queens. Her son was their father. But this was not Olympic. The look was close, very similar in fact but not identical. Some of the windows were enclosed, the bridge was wider... She started to move, keeping her port side to Elizabeth the whole time as she circled around. Elizabeth kept eyes on her but she was still startled when her hull brushed against hers. The steel was cold as ice but her gaze was warm as she looked at her. The liner's crimson eyes flickered over to Victoria for a second before looking back at Elizabeth who for her part was too stunned to move. Again the younger ship heard that voice. _"You have your grandmother's eyes."_ She said and pressed their noses together. Images flooded through her head and at last the story she'd been seeking became part of her knowledge. Blinking herself out of the past she looked up at the old ship. _"Thank you great aunt. You honor us with your sacrifice and your love."_ She bowed low. Titanic dipped her head in return and vanished. Elizabeth turned to Victoria. "You don't need to say anything." She said. "She showed me what I needed to know." "She told me as much. Soothed my irrational fears." "Mother told me there was more than Cunard blood in our veins but I never thought..." "Olympic and Mauretania were so close they certainly seemed like family. But very few realized they actually were." Victoria explained. "The yacht I met, is she Her?" "She is her own ship. Same name but yes our ancestor lives on in her." Victoria replied. "What did you think of the story?" She asked. "I thought it was sad." Elizabeth began. "But there was beauty in it just as mother said. To give one's life and eternal existence for her sister..." "It was a choice she made and a choice we must honor." Victoria smiled. "Come, New York awaits us. We shall finish the journey for her." She gave Elizabeth a nudge and this time the younger liner didn't mind. Instead she scooted ahead, leading the way out west and pausing only to take one last look back at that empty space of ocean. At first glance one could never guess what lie beneath its serene surface.

 _"Goodbye, Titanic."_


	16. S1E12 Family Name

Liz had heard varying stories from different ships about why they were named "queen". Victoria's explanation was informative but not what she was looking for. "All Cunard ships to that point had names ending in 'ia'. And Cunard wanted to continue that tradition with 'Queen Victoria'. So a representative went to Buckingham to ask for permission to use the name. It is said that when this man met with the king King George V, he said "I wish to name this ship after the greatest Queen of England." And the King said "My wife will be most pleased." And as you know, that wife was Queen Mary." Elizabeth was fascinated by this but it still did not explain why Cunard wanted to name one of its ships after a Queen in the first place.

So Elizabeth continued to sail around, wondering about the answer. It was something she felt like she should know but it wasn't coming to her. The turn of the hour found her reading her last magazine for the month. She had been so bored lately that her stock of fresh reading material had rapidly deteriorated. Victoria docked beside her. "Do you have any fresh books left?" She asked. "This is the last." Elizabeth answered. Victoria chuckled. "I'll let you borrow mine if you need to." She said. "I've got a few things that Mary wouldn't let me order 2 of." Elizabeth giggled. "I'll read them in total secrecy." She promised. "Hope you two aren't conspiring anything." Mary said as she came up. "What makes you think that?" Victoria asked. "We're always conspiring." Elizabeth giggled, earning herself Victoria's approving glance. "Do I want to know?" Mary asked. "The X-rated magazines." "No, I did not want to know." Mary sighed. "Victoria, can I have a word with you alone?" She glanced meaningfully at Elizabeth who took the hint and sailed off.

Once she was gone, Mary turned to her sister. "She really looks up to you, you know." She said. "Aye, I know." Victoria replied. "If you're suggesting I'd lead her astray?" "You're both going to Liverpool tomorrow. The events that port offers give me reason to worry." Mary said. "Sister, I would never let anything bad happen to Elizabeth. She's too young, too innocent... Nothing will happen to her. Not now, not ever. I promise." Mary, stunned by her sister's passionate speech, held Victoria's gaze for a moment more, then nodded. "Okay then." She said. "Just be careful. I don't want you in any trouble." "I'm always trouble." Victoria grinned. "Victoria..." Mary sighed. "Okay, I'll keep myself clear." Victoria nuzzled her. That afternoon saw the pair in Liverpool. "Now you stay close to me." Victoria told Elizabeth. "While friendly enough, Liverpool can be prone to becoming aptly named. Especially at night." "But aren't we going out tonight?" Elizabeth asked. "Naturally. That's when all the fun happens." Victoria grinned. "But you just said..." "It's only unsafe if you don't know what you're doing. I'm experienced in this sort of thing. Just stay close and you'll be fine." She assured. "I'll stay close." Liz promised. She followed Victoria to their berths.

When night fell the two were well rested and ready to hit the casinos. Victoria knew where the best places were in terms of both enjoyment and safety. It could be a fine balance sometimes between the two but Elizabeth admired Victoria's careful planning. Still, the older Vista-class couldn't have her record for no reason. Trouble was bound to find them. It started when the pair were docked comfortably at a table enjoying a game of Gin Rummy over a bottle of wine. "Gin!" Elizabeth shouted triumphantly, setting her cards down to reveal a streak of four of a suit and 3 of a kind. "Damn, yo know what you caught me with?" Victoria asked and showed her. She had 2 queens. "Ouch." Elizabeth grimaced. "So that's what? 40 to me?" "Are you sure you're not cheating?" Victoria asked. "That's 3 in a row!" "Where would I hide the cards?" Elizabeth countered. Victoria rolled her eyes, then leaned over. "Look to your left. Just your eyes. Slowly." She ordered. Elizabeth did. "See those three at the table?" Victoria asked. "Yes." Liz swallowed hard as she glanced at the three strong male cruise ships. One was a P&O Cruises, the other two were of the Oriana Line. "They've been following us for the last three hours." Victoria whispered. "What do we do?" Elizabeth asked. "Nothing. Just keep your head on a swivel." "What do they want?" "Something you're too young to understand. Something I swore to Mary you never would understand." Victoria replied. "Which is?" Elizabeth prompted. "Later." The older liner hissed. "We need to go." The three males had noticed the change and were preparing to make a move. "Head back to the berths Elizabeth and with a will." Victoria ushered the younger ship out, the three males not far behind. Victoria slowed and turned to face them. "You boys need to work on subtly. I knew what you were after at the first bar." She said. "You're not who we're after, slut." He eyed Elizabeth who had also turned back and was standing resolutely at Victoria's side. Victoria blocked his path with a snarl. "Leave her be. She's too young. She can't even produce results." She hissed. The lead male paused. "And?" He prompted. "And I can." Victoria felt as though she'd given up her soul as she said it. She could only imagine what Mary would say. But seeing Elizabeth's face, full of fear but still lovingly innocent rallied her. She'd do anything she could to preserve that innocent, even if it meant loosing her own. "Liz, return to the berths." She ordered. Liz was uncertain. She thought Victoria was going to fight them. Three against one was hardly fair. "Go Liz!" Victoria snarled and her harshness forced the younger liner into action. She ran off without looking back.

Victoria turned to the three males. "I won't make this easy." She growled. "I was hoping you wouldn't." He replied and lunged. Victoria bit and clawed for all she was worth, taking out the male but the other two were still going strong. Fighting was an exercise in futility after the male got himself into her. It hurt more than Victoria had expected. Each thrust sending shooting pain through her keel and when she finally came it felt like a godsend. But the reprieve was short lived. The other two males also had their go and in the end Victoria was left to find her own way out of that alley. She leaned against a pier, eyes closed as she tried to stifle her sobs. It was worth it, she told herself. Any amount of pain suffering she had to go through was worth it when Liz didn't suffer the same.

It took Victoria longer than she expected to recover and she staggered into her shared berth. Elizabeth was wide awake, waiting for her. "I was getting ready to send out a search for you. Are you alright." She asked. "I'm fine." "The boys?" "Taken care of." Victoria nuzzled her. "It's been a long day. We should both get some sleep." Liz nodded, snuggling herself into Victoria's side. The older liner winced but curled around her nonetheless.

Both were back in Southampton the next morning. Mary was waiting for them. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "Victoria let me have alcohol." "Nothing too strong I hope?" Mary shot a look at her sister. "Of course not. She only let me have wine." Elizabeth answered. "Gotta build your tolerance first." Victoria spoke up for the first time and Mary noticed how unusually quiet she was. "Did you two go through a personality switch or something?" She asked. "Or something." Victoria agreed. "No, I am not talking about it. Excuse me, I'm tired." And with that, she sailed off. Mary looked at her remaining fleetmate. "Anything interesting happen?" She asked. Elizabeth shifted. "Well, yes but Victoria told me not to talk about it." Elizabeth, a word of advice?" "Mm." Elizabeth turned to show she was listening. "When Victoria tells you not to tell someone something, it means you should tell that someone." Mary replied and Elizabeth nodded. "Well, when we left the last bar some guys met us in an alley. Victoria said they'd been following us and told me to go." "Anything else unusual?" "Well she came back so late I was about ready to send a search team out for her. She looked okay physically after fighting three big males like that but she was a bit sore in the side. She seemed like she'd been crying too and on the way back she made us stop at the drugstore. I figured she was hurting from the fight and gt some pain meds." "Thank you for telling me Liz." Mary nuzzled her, carefully concealing her inner horror. She had a strong suspicion of what that "fight" was really about and only one ship knew the answer for certain.

Victoria was in her berth, downing her pair of pills. A painkiller as Liz had said and "Plan B?" Mary questioned, snatching it out of her grasp. "Give that back!" Victoria hissed, lunging for it. But Mary simply backed off and held it high. "Use as directed up to 72 hours after unprotected sex. May prevent pregnancy." Mary read off the label. "Victoria, please tell me you didn't expose Elizabeth to this?" "She knows nothing." Victoria answered. "Who were they?" Victoria looked down. "Does it matter?" She sighed. "It matters to me!" Mary cried. "I want to know which bastards raped my sister." "It wasn't rape." Victoria mumbled. "What?" Mary asked. "They didn't rape me. I consented." "You hat?" Mary shouted. "Victoria that was..." "Stupid, reckless? Mary they were going to take Elizabeth. So I bargained with them with the only chip I had." Victoria explained. Mary nodded. "What did you tell them?" She asked. Victoria sighed. "I told them that Liz was too young to produce results and..." "And?" Mary prompted gently. "And I could." Victoria finished sadly. "You-Victoria I can't say I approve of what you did." "No, I figured not." "But I admire it." Victoria looked up at this, surprise evident on her features. "To do what you did took tremendous balls, no pun intended." Both ships laughed and Mary nodded in satisfaction at seeing her sister smile. "What do I tell Elizabeth?" She asked. "Nothing. Tell her nothing." Victoria replied. "Victoria, even with these pills there's a strong chance you'll get pregnant." "I know that." Victoria said. "She'll want answers. "Mary said. "And I'm not above giving them to her." "You wouldn't?" "I wouldn't what? Tell her the proof of how much her sister ship loves her? Victoria would you have done this if I was in Liz's place?" "Why do you ask?" Victoria's eyes filled with tears. "Because you and I aren't as close as we used to be. I-I feel like there's a rift forming between us." Victoria opened her mouth to reply but another ship approached. "Mary, the fleets are gathered. "Oriana said. "I'll be right over." She promised. "I have to settle a dispute." She told Victoria. "I'll be back later." "Okay." Mary nuzzled her briefly, then raced off. Victoria sighed, putting the pills back below decks and deciding to catch up on some sleep.

Elizabeth was standing over her clearly worried when she woke up. "What is it?" "Oh just you were muttering things in your sleep." Elizabeth replied. "I'm fine." Victoria assured, shaking herself from her nightmare. "Like hell you are. Victoria I heard you mutter the word rape, tell me why." "It was just a nightmare sweetheart." Victoria smiled her best convincing smile. "We all have them." She hated lying but Elizabeth did not need to know, not yet. And with luck, she never would. Mary returned then. "Hey." She greeted. "Hey." Victoria leaned against the dock nonchalantly, showing no signs of their previous conversation. Not with Elizabeth there. Mary smiled at their youngest member. "Keeping this lazy hull company?" She asked. "Yup." "And she's behaving? Shocking!" Mary gave a mock gasp. Victoria rolled her eyes, knowing what Mary was up to but the playful banter was familiar territory for her and she fell back into it with practiced ease. "How was the meeting?" She asked. "Made me want to take a drill to my ears." Mary groaned. Victoria grinned. "It's a dispute, that should've been a warning." She said. "Then again, you deal with us on a daily basis. I would've thought you'd be used to chaos by now." "Oh hush!" Mary nuzzled her. Victoria took the change to lean forward and answer Mary's earlier question. "In no time at all." She whispered. "I would never hesitate to do the same." Mary pressed her muzzle gently to her shoulder. "So would I sister." She breathed in her sweet scent, savoring it like a precious jewel. Victoria smiled.

"Liz, you wanted to know earlier why Cunard ships are all named for Queens of England?" "Yes?" Liz looked at the two older ships. Mary answered "All Queens are family and family sticks together. Unlike the royalties of old, that's what we have always strived to do. To be one big happy family united in blood and friendship." "Victoria, I don't know how hurt you are but you didn't have to get hurt." Liz said, looking to her sister ship. "Yes I did, kiddo." Her gaze held the unspoken words. _"Because we're family and that's what family does."_ Elizabeth nuzzled her. "Thank you." She murmured. Victoria rested her head over hers and Mary curled around them both, completing the picture.

In the end, none of the ships returned to their own berths that night. They all stayed in that one berth, huddled together as a family.

 **END OF SEASON 1**


	17. S2E1 The Tugs Go on Strike

When Mary woke it was chaos in the harbor. Ships that were docked were staying docked. Those that weren't were stuck in the channel. The reason, there were no tugs. Now this wasn't a problem for her or her fleetmates. She had bow thrusters. She didn't need tugs. But many other ships did and the most critical of all were the commercial freighters. England was and always would be depended on foreign trade. As a seagoing nation its survival depended on the sea. And if the ships couldn't dock...

Mary gave both her fleetmates a harsh nudge. Elizabeth, like her mother before her, was silent as she woke. Victoria on the other hand, more than enough to say for the both of them. "What the fuck, Mary? It's my day off." She growled. "And the tugs seem to think its theirs." She gestured to the cluttered harbor. "Oh my." Elizabeth said. "So what? It's not like we can do anything about it." Victoria muttered. Mary narrowed her eyes. Her sister was really short tempered lately. Always the optimist, Elizabeth spoke up. "Maybe we can." She said. "How?" Victoria asked. "We can be the tugboats!" "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Victoria asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not tugs." "No, but we're just as strong and we're more maneuverable." Elizabeth replied. "It's worth a shot. Those ships can't wait to offload their supplies. Much of it is perishable." Mary said. "Ugh, fine." Victoria agreed reluctantly. "But if I get a hernia, I'm blaming you." Elizabeth started off first and Victoria went to follow but Mary grabbed her by the stern. "Stay here for a moment." She said through a mouthful of railing. "What?" Victoria asked. "Have you tested yourself yet?" "Do we need to have this conversation now?!" Victoria hissed. "Yes, we do." Mary frowned. "I don't want you working if..." "Mary, I'll be fine." Victoria assured. "Since when have I ever overdid it." Mary's deadpan look was her answer. "Ah, don't answer that!" Victoria exclaimed and went racing off after Elizabeth. Mary sighed. "Why do I even bother." She muttered and followed.

They each took a freighter to haul in. It proved to be more difficult than it looked at first glance. "Whoa, whoa can't stop!" Elizabeth cried as she struggled to dock the ship. He ended up smashing into the pier a few times before he was safely tied up. Victoria was having similar problems. "I'm coming in too fast!" She wailed seconds before she hit the dock. The freighter bounced off her hull and into the opposite side of their pier. Mary had the worst accident though. "Ah, this isn't so bad... oh fuck!" Too late she realized she'd drifted out of the main channel and into the shallow waters. The freighter behind her served to push her further up the sandbank in a calamity of shrieking metal. Elizabeth and Victoria winced. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark or three." The older Vista-class remarked. "I'll say." Elizabeth muttered.

It took until the next high tide to get both Mary and the freighter off the sandbar by which time both were feeling the extent of their injuries. The freighter was lucky with just a broken prow. Mary however faced weeks of drydock repairs. She leaned heavily on her sister and Elizabeth had to come in to form a sandwich to help support her weight. "Easy does it Mary. You've definitely got keel damage." Victoria said. "Can-can you still feel everything?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "Yes. I think my keel's bent but it's not broken. Thank the Ancients." Mary sighed. A group of small horns sounded. "Oh look who decided to show up for work." Victoria muttered through gritted teeth. The tugs were sailing into the harbor like nothing had happened. Surprisingly, it was Elizabeth who lost her temper. "Where did you all go?!" She cried. "We had to do your work for you." "I can see that." One tug, Hercules, held his head high. "Ocean liners aren't supposed to be tugboats." "As for where we were, that's classified." Another, Vulcan spoke up. Elizabeth growled. Mary spoke up then. "Next time you all go AWOL, let us know please." She winced. "Bloody sandbars." She muttered. "We'll get you into a drydock ma'am." Hercules said. "After all, that's what tugs are for." Vulcan agreed and the two buttoned on. Elizabeth and Victoria relinquished towing duties, allowing the tugs to tow Mary to the drydock where she would sit for the next 5 weeks. "Ah well, I was due for a refit anyways." She said. Victoria chuckled. If her sister still had her sense of humor then everything was alright with the world. "Liz, keep an eye on Victoria for me would you?" Mary asked. "I need someone to keep her on the straight and narrow." "Pardon me Mary, but I don't think anyone can keep Victoria on the straight and narrow." Elizabeth replied as said ship snickered. "Victoria, behave." Mary growled and Victoria put on her best "who what me?" face. Elizabeth would never say it was innocent on a ship that was anything but! She giggled. "What?" Victoria asked. "Your face. That look is hilarious." Elizabeth replied. She huffed but when she thought about it, she had to admit the face did look silly!


	18. S2E2 Sugar Rush!

Victoria's mouth watered as she smelled the food long before she saw it. Dinner was being served all around the docks. The tugs were getting whatever slop it is they enjoyed. A few cruise ships were being handed plates full of fish but she, as a Cunarder, was due the best food of all. A steaming hot plate of the finest cuisine in the world. To start off with, lobster and scallops. She fell on her plate happily, practically inhaling her food. Not because she was hungry (she was) but because it was good! On her starboard side, Liz was also downing her plate but not nearly as quickly. And on Victoria's port side sat the newest member of the fleet. Warrior was a curiosity. Victoria wouldn't call her interesting. She was about as interesting as an old granny and had the attitude of one as Victoria had found out when she attempted to read her magazines. Oh her poor beloved magazines that now currently rested at the bottom of the harbor. At least she hadn't taken Liz's copies though. Victoria made a mental note to bribe her sister ship to borrow them tonight after Warrior had gone to sleep. It would probably cost her but it would definitely be worth it.

A glance at Warrior told Victoria that the slightly smaller ship had gone through her food faster than she did. She was swiping her tongue around her jaws to get the last of the scraps off. "You have a taste for lobster." Victoria said. "So do you." Warrior replied, eyeing Victoria's nearly clean plate. "It was Thomas who got me into 'em. I'll eat any part but the big claws and the tail are the best." "Who's Thomas?" Victoria wondered. A flash of wariness appeared in those crimson eyes as Warrior shifted uncomfortably in her berth. "He was, a good friend of mine." She replied after a moment. "You don't have to tell me if it bothers you." Victoria assured her. "Were you...?" She asked as the thought struck her. Tact, Mary repeatedly said she had none of it. "No!" Warrior exclaimed. "No, he was more like a father to me. I was abandoned as a shipling and he took me in. But he died when I was still a maiden. You would've liked him. He was a bit old fashioned like me but far more tolerant." Victoria winced as she thought of her poor magazines and Warrior's dry look told her the older ship was thinking the exact same thing. "Wish I could've met him." She said wistfully. "You're not the first ship to say that and you'll likely not be the last." Warrior chuckled. "He was the type that could get along with anybody."

The main course, a fillet of Alaskan salmon was given to the Cunarders. "A perfect treat right before a voyage." Warrior said as she took a bite. With Mary in drydock, she was scheduled to take over the transAtlantic run. Victoria would've been happy to do it herself but from what she had heard, her new fleetmate had speed that could potentially win Cunard back the Blue Riband. She'd be a fool not to let Warrior use it. "You excited?" She asked. "Should I be?" Warrior swallowed before asking. "Well, it's your first voyage for Cunard. And a transAtlantic run at that. Wish I was that lucky. No ship's gone to New York their first time out since QE2." Victoria replied. "Well, I've been to New York before so the destination's not new to me. That said however, I was born a liner so I think I'll enjoy the run. And I've got a record to beat too so that's a bonus." "Just make sure you do it in under 3 days. I've got a bet going you'll make it in 2 days, 20 hours." Victoria said. Warrior rolled her eyes. "I make no promises but I'll get it as close as I can. As long as you promise to split the profit." Her eyes held a playful gleam. Victoria grinned. Warrior could be a stuffy old granny sometimes but she was actually quite fun to be around when her mood was right. Now she just needed to get that stuffiness to fighting the prudes instead of supporting them... Outwardly she replied "We have an accord Warrior."

Both finished their food. Victoria noted hers tasted a little off. Nothing was wrong with the meat, in fact hers was actually very good but a little sweet. Beside her Warrior yawned, revealing a mouthful of impressive fangs. "No wonder you're in the Coast Guard, you're part warship." Victoria said quietly. "Ah you noticed eh?" Warrior winked. "That's about the only feature you'll find. My guns are add ons, I wasn't born with them but I do have the reinforced decks to take their weight. That helps in a conversion situation." "So you're a crossbreed then. So am I. A third warship, a third ocean liner and a third cruise ship. Sadly the warship doesn't appear at all in me." Victoria pouted. She would've liked fangs at least. Just a quick bare and those rowdy tugboats would be a running! "Not outwardly but I can tell." Warrior said. "You've got the attitude." "Damn right I do!" Victoria said with a mock snarl but without fangs, there wasn't much bite to it. Still, Warrior laughed. "You're alright Victoria. You're alright." She yawned again. "Since I have the early start tomorrow, I'm gonna turn in early." Victoria nodded though she could hardly keep still in her berth. She wanted to keep talking to Warrior, learn everything about her but Victoria was so jittery right now a quick run would probably be better. So backing out as quickly as she could without causing too much of a disturbance, she lit up all her engines and away she went.

The speed of which that she took off at sent waves slamming against the docks, startling Liz and Warrior. Warrior yelped and looked around for the source. Her gaze caught Liz's. The younger ship quickly looked away, embarrassed. "I uh, may have spiked the salmon with sugar. It was meant for you. To keep you up but apparently Victoria got it." She said. "I take it that a. this sugar before a maiden voyage is some sort of initiation and b. Victoria doesn't take to sugar all that well." Warrior asked. Liz winced. "Yes and yes." She replied. "Consider me flattered." Warrior's tone was so dry it almost sent Liz into uncontrollable giggles as it was she just laughed. At least Warrior wasn't being sarcastic. "Out of curiosity, just how do you react to sugar?" She asked. "I become a real chatterbox. Victoria does too sometimes but with no one to talk to well, you see the result. How do _you_ respond to it?" "Me?" Warrior thought. The last time she even had sugar was before she'd been raised and it took her a moment to recall those years. It was a very long time ago. "Well, there was one time I was given sugar by accident. My uh babysitter at the time had mixed up the food. My uncle was at least partially to blame for that. He had a pranking streak miles wide and he was the one who tricked my poor nanny." Warrior's eyes twinkled as she recalled the incident. "I was bouncing, literally off drydock walls, docks, other ships hulls for _hours!"_ She laughed. "It was so much fun, until the sugar wore off. Both me and my nanny agreed on no more sugar, _ever again!"_ Liz cackled. "Mary's like that too." She said. "She gets crazy high on sugar. Her tolerance for it is so low even a cup of tea with a lump in it keeps her going for like half the day. If she had as much as Victoria just did, it'd probably stop her heart. The funny thing is, it's only with sugar. She's got no problems with caffeine." "Completely opposite of me. I have even a single cup of coffee it gets me real jittery. But I prefer tea anyways." "Like a true British ship." Liz said. "Irish." Warrior corrected. "But aye." "You're _Irish?_ Well I didn't know that." Liz's eyes were a bit wide with surprise. "Irish born and bred lass." Warrior smirked. "And proud of it!" "I can tell. Didn't know they still bred ships up there." "They don't. I'm just older than I look." Warrior replied. "How much older?" Liz asked. "Guess it right and I might tell you." Warrior replied. Liz snorted. "You're just as bad as Victoria." "I am not!" Warrior exclaimed. "She does that too. Makes me guess things." Liz said. "You are just like her!" "I am not immature like her!" "If you weren't you wouldn't be playing this game." Liz smirked. "What game?" Warrior asked, completely clueless. Oh this was rich. Liz bit back a laugh. "The game you're playing right now. You are totally like her!" "Am not!" "Are too!" _"Am not!"_ Both ships continued their silly back and forth well into the night until finally, Victoria's sugar rush wore off and all three crashed in their berths.


	19. S2 Omake: Big T Comes Clean

It was unusual for Cunard's entire fleet to be seen together these days. Each ship was so busy with her own schedule that if even two of them were in the same port they'd relish it. But today the fleet was gathered in New York City. Mary and Liz were sharing one berth, Victoria and Warrior had the other. Victoria, by now very pregnant, sat with a slight list as she rested against Warrior's side. The older ship didn't seem to mind the contact though it did little to lighten her mood. It was mid-April for one thing and for another the fleet wouldn't even all be gathered here if it wasn't for her own stupidity. _"Twice I cross the Atlantic, twice I ram an iceberg!"_ She grumbled to herself. _"What the fuck is wrong with me?!"_ It was a smaller berg this time and she'd hit it head on instead of scraping her side. But it still wasn't pleasant to come into the harbor with her lower prow wrenched to one side. Victoria had commented on whether Warrior had gotten it in a battle for her virginity which of course only made Warrior more flustered. "I swear you do that on purpose sometimes." She muttered. "I do what?" Victoria's tone was so innocent sounding it almost sent Warrior into hysterics. Almost. "Piss me off." She replied in a deadpan tone. Victoria laughed. "Of course I do it on purpose!" She said. "It gets your head out of your ass." Warrior snorted. "Eloquent as ever." She said. "You'll thank me later!" Victoria sang. Warrior just sighed. If she'd been paying more attention, she might've seen the sly look in Victoria's eyes. The small ship had an ulterior trap set and Warrior was falling right into it. Mary and Liz who were both seemingly preoccupied with grooming one another, both turned their attentions to their newest fleetmate. "So what's the big secret?" Mary asked. "What?" Warrior blinked, then cursed herself as she realized she'd been outsmarted. She shot a glare at her berth mate who just grinned back at her. "What makes you think I have a secret?" She asked, playing dumb. Maybe they would leave it alone. "You've been brooding over there like Seneca on a nicotine withdrawal." Liz chimed in. "Just without the temper." "Oh I have a temper." Warrior said. "And you are all pushing me to tap into it." "Like that ever stopped us." Victoria grinned. "I love playing with danger!" "Because you have no common sense." Mary sniffed. "Who was it that got thrown in the drunk tank a week ago, not me!" Victoria said. "Hey! That was only because I was helping Liz avoid a nasty scuffle. I. Wasn't. Drunk!" Mary said. "Uh huh." Victoria said disbelievingly. Mary opened her mouth to reply but Warrior intervened before the sisters could start bickering. "If I talk will you two quit snipping?" She asked. "Maybe." "Absolutely." Mary and Victoria both said at the same time. Victoria's answer confirmed Warrior's suspicions. "You're sleeping at anchor tonight." She told Victoria. "You're mean Warrior." Victoria pouted. "Now spill the beans already!" "You know I don't get where that saying came from. And I don't particularly care either." She added as Liz opened her mouth to impart a bit of her book knowledge on the others. "We won't judge you, Warrior. Whatever your secret is." Victoria said, sounding completely serious for the first time today. It was rare for her and you know that she meant it but Warrior just shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Victoria." She sighed. "Then what can we promise?" Liz spoke up. Warrior looked at her three fleetmates, all staring at her with genuine concern in their eyes. They wanted to know the truth and Warrior wanted, despite her orders, to just tell another ship already! She would have to take a chance. "I'll just ask that you listen, accept, and move on. The truth is hard to hear sometimes. But that doesn't make it a bad thing. At least, not bad for you." "You mean, we'll like what you're going to tell us?" Mary asked. "You will." Warrior replied. "Liz'll be interested. Victoria I'm not so sure about." She gave the ship at her side a hard stare. "But your joy will come at the cost of mine." "We won't bring it up then." Victoria said. "Once you tell us we'll leave it alone. Even if its the greatest thing in the world, if you don't want us to talk about it, we won't." "Aye." "Aye." Her sisters agreed. "It's not so much if you talk about it that bothers me. It's how you'll perceive me that does. You'll understand more after I tell you." Warrior said. "Then tell." Mary said. "Don't keep us in suspense!" Liz leaned in as close as she could in anticipation of a good story. Warrior once again, stared at her fleetmates and consented. "Very well."

"The story begins when I was a maiden. Young and eager yes. But also cocky, arrogant and a bit of an ass now that I think about it. You know how young ships can be." "Loud." Mary said. "Annoying." Liz said. "Stupid, act first think later. Perverts, show offs..." Victoria said. "Yes I think we get the point." Warrior interrupted. "Yes sorry, Warrior." Victoria for once seemed agreeable. "Young punks all go through that faze. Mary went through it. Victoria's at the end of it. Liz, you're just starting. You're gonna get a lot more annoying to deal with before you smooth out." "Something to look forward to." The young ship grinned. Warrior rolled her eyes. "But even the most annoying ship on the planet. The most arrogant cocky son of a bitch like Oriana's _brilliant_ son, no offense Victoria." She added, eyeing her companion's swollen flanks. "None taken." Victoria grunted. "Even that bastard has some common sense. They act like they're immortal, indestructible you know. A little voice in the back of their head always tells them _'you're not unsinkable. You're not unsinkable.'_ I was one of the worst of my generation and what deepened the issue was I didn't have that voice. So I was, yeah I was pretty bad." "I'm having a hard time believing that." Mary said. "You're the humblest ship I know. What happened there?" "What happened? I learned my lesson, that's what happened." Warrior returned to her memories. "I was still a young thing, only 10 months into my commission although technically I was 12 years old then. Didn't really matter, it was my first time crossing the Atlantic so I was every bit my maiden status. Again, ships my age believed they were indestructible. I took it a step further." "You believed you were unsinkable." Mary said. "Yeah I did. I was never told that of course. No one ever actually said I was unsinkable to me or anybody else. That's a myth. But the fact is that I believed I was. I paid for that belief which I can live with. I deserved it. But you asked me what the real secret was. The real secret is the pain of seeing so many others pay for my mistake. It happened on my fourth night out. In hindsight, I'm amazed it didn't happen sooner. With the way things were going, it could've happened to any ship. I was just the unlucky one. You all know about what happened as I came in here." "Aye, you hit some ice on the way in." Mary said. "I hit some ice chunks. Nothing too big, just enough to scrape the paint. I wasn't so lucky the last time. You were asking me once, where I got my scar. And I answered I got it by being stupid. Well, that night I was being stupid!" Warrior snorted. "And I curse that stupidity, every day!"

"The Coast Guard," Mary was slow to start talking as though she was just beginning to see what Warrior was telling her. "They said they were raising ships off the coast here. You were one of them, weren't you?" "The question was rhetorical however Mary was really asking for more information on that raising. Information that she wanted to confirm what she was already suspecting to be true." "I was the last to be raised. The farthest out and the deepest down. 5 kilometers is nothing to joke about, Mary. It's a sad hard way to go."

"How much, do you remember from that night?" Liz asked quietly. "I remember being in a lot of pain after I sideswiped that berg. I was taking on a lot of water because I was bleeding so hard. The sea around me was turning red from it. Most of it was a blur. I got less and less coherent as time went on. Having a flooded bow is not a pleasant way to go, let me tell you. You freeze from the inside out. Since your lungs are further aft you can still breathe, you can still feel it all. And through that there was the issues with my keel as well." "The ice ram." Liz said. "You've kept up on your studies, good girl." Warrior praised her and Liz puffed up with pride. "Yes, my keel." She sighed. "I'm a pretty flexible ship. I've done some crazy maneuvers, Victoria can testify to that." "That hairpin turn, I didn't know a ship could do that!" Victoria exclaimed and Warrior chuckled. "I can do some of those maneuvers because the stern I have now is a prosthetic. My real one is still on the ocean bottom." She said. "Some parts are back where they belong. I got to keep my propellers for example and most of the outer plating as well. There aren't many ships around that are compatible donors for me so original material was best." "They did a good job, I couldn't even tell you had a prosthesis." Mary said. "I could." Victoria said. "But that's only because I've got my nose up against the weld right now." "I remember the breakup and I know Liz that you are dying to ask me so I'll tell you." Said ship was torn between looking down and leaning in even closer. The historian in her was beyond eager to hear. "It was like, being stretched. Every ligament, every joint was being pulled apart slowly. You can't imagine the relief I felt when the bone finally snapped. I know it sounds crazy but it really was a relief. Once the bone went I didn't feel any more pain. At least then anyways." "You have phantom pains?" Mary asked. "All the time." Warrior answered. "Every day, every hour, this very minute even. That stretching, breaking, tearing feeling across all parts of that breakup zone. They shouldn't even call it a break up. I didn't break in half I was _torn_ in half! This is one of my better days. You haven't seen my bad days yet and I hope you never do." "If if we do?" Mary asked. "I'll be an irritable, crabby, cranky bitch who no one will want to be around." Warrior replied. "Trust me, you'll know when it is." "Well, I already have one crabby cranky bitch to contend with. I can handle another." Mary said, ignoring Victoria's indignant "Hey!" Warrior watched, her amusement growing as the sister's bickered. Even Liz joined in. She knew what they were doing and a part of her hated that it was working. Their bickering, although it made them look silly, had the bonus of improving her mood.

Victoria, being the closest moved first. "GROUP HUG!" She squealed. Mary and Liz both charged out of their berth and joined their sister. "Eep!" Warrior could only give an unladylike squawk as she was glomped by the three younger ships. Just one of them would've been enough to roll her over but the combined weight of all three sent her crashing down on her port side. Victoria, Mary and Liz all snuggled up to her starboard.

Warrior was vaguely aware of someone laughing. She managed to squeeze her head out of the pile to see Oasis standing there with a camera in hand. "Now isn't that an adorable sight." She said. "Oasis don't just stand there, help me!" Warrior begged. "She can't save you from us, Big T!" Liz sang. "This is what LOVE looks like!" Mary snickered. "You're such a screwball, Mary." Victoria snorted. "That was downright painful." "I swear, I will bite you three." Warrior bared her fangs. "See, it's LOVE!" Mary grinned. Oasis was laughing as she sailed off. "OASIS, I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!" Warrior called after her. Oasis would've been afraid if the older ship had been serious but she could hear the laughter in her tone so she knew she had nothing to fear.


	20. Interlude: Movie Night

It was a typical Friday night in the Cunard docks. The girls had been lucky enough to get a weekend holiday and they started to spend it on a movie. Of course Mary, Liz and Victoria could not agree on anything! Warrior was off to the side, her mind elsewhere as she studied up on her history. She idly flipped a page as Victoria sorted through the stacks of DVDs until she found the one she was looking for. "Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it was here somewhere!" "No, we are not watching that!" Mary immediately refused. "What's got you so against it anyways? You love James Cameron." Victoria said. "I do not and that is beside the point!" Mary huffed, turning just a little bit red. "And what about Warrior? I dunno if she'd mind this or not." Liz wondered. "Hey leave me out of this. I'm studying over here." Warrior sniffed as she flipped another page. That Montgomery was a real pompous ass but she was mildly amused by his stubbornness. "It's either this or Red October, take your pick." Victoria was unmoved.

Eventually, the three sisters agreed and Victoria put in her choice movie. The credits started rolling and soft music started to play. Of course the silence didn't last for long. "That's not a hat, that's a sail!" "She shouldn't even be standing, she'd be blown away with that hat." "For such totalitarian clothing it sure does a nice job of showing off her figure." "VICTORIA!" "What? I'm just saying!" "Hey aren't we missing a scene here?" "I don't know history very well," "You don't know anything very well." "But isn't there supposed to be a collision." _"Near_ collision, Victoria. Near collision." "Whatever, close enough." "Historical inaccuracies, oh I better go find the shot glasses!" "Victoria if you get Liz drunk I will eat you out!" "You'd do that, really?" "What do you-gah! VICTORIA!" "You're face, you should've seen your face!" "You're disgusting!" "Don't be such a prude Mary!"

"Oh come on it doesn't take that long to get the props turning does it?" "Redundant orders, no wonder she was slow to turn." "She was slow because _somebody_ reversed the engines." "Hey are you dissing Ewan Stewart because nobody disses Ewan Stewart!" "You can't beat Bernard Hill my dear sisters, especially not with that beard..." "Call the Navy, Mary's desperate!" "I am not! I just like his beard is all." "You're falling for an actor who's older than dirt who's playing a person who's been dead in sediment for as long as dirt's been around, you're _beyond_ desperate Mary." "I am not desperate! You take that back!" "Make me!" "Gah!"

Warrior sighed. _"Why me?"_ She wondered silently and made her way over. She had to know what her fleetmates were arguing so strongly about. "Alright, what's going on?" "It's movie night!" Liz sang. "And I got to pick. Grab a dock." Victoria said. "I hope its nothing crude." Warrior said. "Nah. Well, no more than usual for the 90s." Victoria replied. "But it is a love story." "It's a tragedy." Mary said. "It's still a love story! Like Romeo and Juliet, except on a boat." Victoria explained. "Romeo and Juliet on a boat huh? Well, I can live with that." Warrior grunted. "Oh for goodness sakes!" Mary sighed. "Warrior, you don't have to watch if you don't want to." "And why wouldn't I?" She asked. "Well, because. Because this movie's about you." Warrior looked confused. "What? Wait wait hold on a second. So you're telling me that somebody's decided to put Romeo and Juliet on my maiden voyage?" "Basically yeah." Mary replied. "Except their names aren't Romeo and Juliet, it's Jack and Rose." Victoria chimed in. _"You're not helping!"_ Mary hissed. "Sorry." Victoria shrugged. "But yeah, since we can't agree on history we could use your input. You know, critique and stuff." "That's only if you want to that is." Liz added. Warrior looked at each ship in turn. "Since you three are just going to continue bickering if I don't join in I may as well. Start the movie over." She said. "Sweet!" Victoria sang as she hit the remote. "No, that's mine!" Mary reached for it. "But I picked the movie!" Victoria pouted. "Since we're doing your game as well I'd really rather not see you do that move that you did last time. By the way Warrior the game is each of us has a shot glass and each time there's an inaccuracy, we take a shot." She turned back to Victoria. "I don't know how you did it with a TV remote but..." "What'd she do last time?" Warrior knew instantly from Victoria's smirk and Mary's long suffering look that she'd asked the wrong question. But it was too late to take it back. "Well we were watching 2012, a horrible movie before you ask. Inaccuracies like every three minutes. So that's what, 20 shots an hour? I'll let you figure out the rest." Victoria said. Warrior shuddered. "Thanks for that, I'll need a week of bleach to cleanse my brain now." "You're welcome!" Victoria sang, not noticing the sarcasm or if she did, she didn't care. "Since I'm the one who's critiquing here, perhaps I should handle the remote?" Warrior asked. Mary looked at her. "You know how to work it?" She asked. Warrior snorted. "I'm old, not decrepit." She said. Victoria snickered which earned her a light slap from Warrior. "Ow, really?" She asked. Warrior smirked in reply. The movie started again.

OPENING/WRECK SCENE  
"How did they get that safe out? Cool little robots that they are I didn't see any arms on them big enough to carry that thing up to the surface." "Inaccuracy noted, round of shots for everyone!" Victoria sang. Warrior downed hers, noting the biting cold of the near tasteless vodka as it went down her throat.  
SINKING SIMULATION SCENE  
"..." "Warrior, you alright?" Mary asked. "Yeah, just uh. I'm gonna sin this just because I can and uh, because I need another shot to keep the memories at bay." "Coming right up!" Victoria filled her little glass once more.  
SOUTHAMPTON SCENE  
"That hat is way too big!" "Period appropriate dress, Victoria. Sin withheld for the moment, hang on. Oh that's bullshit! I am not a slave ship! Double sin, double shot!"  
TAKE HER TO SEA SCENE  
"Oh hell no! Out of all the female characters in this movie and I'm the only one who gets a full porn display. Triple sinned!"  
RESCUE SCENE  
"Suicide person almost dies anyways' cliche? Really? You know I'm starting to like this sin business." Warrior chuckled.  
FLYING SCENE  
"I remember that song." "You do?" Liz looked at Warrior. "Mmm, Tom sung it to me as a lullaby growing up." "You miss him." Mary asked. "He was a father to me. Not a day goes by I don't think about him." Warrior replied. "Damn it, I know for a fact that standing up on that rail isn't allowed so another round for everyone!"  
ICEBERG SCENE  
"Damn it!" "We can stop if you need us to Warrior." "No, no I-I can do this. Just felt like I had ice creeping down my back there is all." "Sorry Warrior that was me." "VICTORIA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
SECOND FUNNEL COLLAPSE  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "Warrior, hey Warrior easy!" Mary moved in close to her. "I heard, I _felt_ them die." Warrior rasped. "We can always watch something else." Mary said. "No! No, I've made it this far." Warrior replied. "Victoria, my shot glass is getting warm." "Oh shoot, I've got a second batch in the fridge. Pause it, I'll be right back!" Victoria said and skipped off. Warrior sighed. "I'm gonna have to face these demons sometime. Rather do it with you guys than anyone else." "We're happy to be here." Mary said.  
BRIDGE SCENE  
"Sinned. He survived that." Warrior said. "You're kidding?" All three younger ships stared her in shock. "No, I'm not. He did. I would've felt it if he died and he didn't. He was in the water with everyone else." Warrior said. "Damn." Victoria said, filling her and everyone's shot glasses and knocking back her own.  
NEARER MY GOD TO THEE  
Warrior had her head turned away. "Fast forward. Fast forward this please. I can't..." Mary nuzzled her. "Victoria, could you please?" She asked. Victoria nodded silently.  
THE BREAKUP  
Warrior shuddered bow to stern as she felt the pains all over again. She leaned heavily into Mary. "Warrior, you alright?" Her flagship licked her bridge in concern. "Seeing that brought on a fresh wave of phantom pain. Just give me a minute." Warrior coughed. "Take your time." Mary soothed.  
THE SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS  
Warrior couldn't watch anymore. She couldn't bear seeing this! The price of her failure. "I killed them." She whispered brokenly. "I killed them all." "No you didn't. You did everything you could." Mary tried to reassure her. Victoria let the end play out and when the credits started rolling, she did something surprising. She paused the movie and started singing the song herself.

 _Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you. That is how I know you, go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on.  
_  
Mary pressed her muzzle gently to Warrior's ear, singing the chorus softly to her.

 _Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you've opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

Liz was busy licking Warrior's port side bridge but she paused long enough to join in.

 _Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on._

She, Mary and Victoria now all sang together.

 _Near, far wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you've opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

Warrior stared at the three, brought down by their affection for her. She was their fleetmate, their sister. She was part of their family. _Family..._ Warrior hadn't even thought about one since she learned of her sister's deaths. But these three, they _were_ her family. She had a family again! She had ships who loved her, cared for her. And not just because she was RMS Titanic. With tears flowing from both her eyes, Warrior straightened and gathered herself.

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on!_

Liz, Mary and Victoria stared at her in shock. Apparently they didn't know that she knew the song. Oh yeah she knew it. She hadn't seen the film before but she knew that it went with it. It was a good fit for her, she'd admit that. If she ever met this James Cameron again she'd thank him. But she wasn't finished yet.

 _We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on!_

"Warrior," Liz began. "Thank you." Victoria finished. "No, _thank you."_ Warrior replied. "All of you." There were rounds of hugs and kisses before Victoria inevitably broke up the hallmark moment. "So who's up for another movie?" "Victoria?!" Mary complained. "What, I'm just asking!" Warrior chuckled. "If you can pick something a bit happier, that would work just fine." She said. "I've got just the thing." She grinned. "Comedy cures any sadness." Liz giggled and Mary rolled her eyes. Her little sister was so predictable and she knew she'd likely get a hernia from all the laughing she would be doing tonight. "You know Warrior," She began. "Yes Mary?" "You ever think about singing classes?" "Say what now?" "Well you've got a lovely voice." Liz said. "A voice like that would get ya on just about any stage." Victoria chimed in as she flipped through the boxes of DVDs. "I dunno. Never thought about it much really. Olympic said I was good but she wasn't around much once we were adults." "I think you should try it." Mary said. "Do you two agree?" Warrior asked Victoria and Liz. "Definitely." "Absolutely." They both said. "Well, I'll ask around then. See what I can find out." Warrior replied.

Finally finding her chosen film, Victoria put it in the player and rejoined the other three under a blanket. She put away the shot glasses, there was no need for them now although Warrior did take one last snifter. Her head would be _pounding_ in the morning but Victoria figured she needed the alcohol. As the four settled down Mary noted something was off. "Victoria, turn that down would ya?" She asked. Victoria did so, hearing the serious tone in her sister's voice. "What is it Mary?" She asked. "Shh!" Mary hissed back. Confused, Victoria looked over and saw Warrior, curled up under the blanket between Liz and Mary. She was fast asleep. "Awww!" Victoria cooed. "Shush!" Mary hissed again. "Sorry." Victoria quietly turned the TV off, then snuggled up under the blanket next to her big sister. Her head rested over Mary's and her nose was pressed into Warrior's starboard shoulder. Surrounded by her fleetmates, the Ship of Dreams dreamt none that night. She slept under the stars with her new family.


End file.
